En las pulgas de Canuto
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Sirius Black es un rompecorazones, matón, sexymbol... es broma, no existe y si sí, aburriría. Acompaña a Canuto y el resto de su tropa a descubrir que la realidad es más dura que su "corazón" y que el encierro puede llegar a ser como su mejor amigo.
1. ¿Estará loco?

**_1. ¿Está loco?_**

-Despierta Lunático.

-Lárgate pulgoso.

Sirius bufó.

Todos los días sucedía lo mismo, es decir que James se levantaba a las seis de la mañana como resorte (vamos, podía ser irresponsable, respondón y lo que le sigue, pero eso sí, era muy mañanero) y luego aventaba un zapato a Sirius y una bola de calcetines a Peter para despertarlos; si Pit saltaba asustado y Sirius lo mandaba al infierno, había logrado su trabajo.

El problema era Lunático. Remus nunca quería levantarse. No podía, simplemente no podía. Cada mañana la gravedad lo sujetaba a las sábanas y no salía de ahí hasta que Sirius le echara agua o sus amigos lo tiraban sin miramientos al piso; gracias a eso se había ganado muchos moretones.

Aquél día no sería la excepción para tirarlo.

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!-contó James.

Un segundo después, Remus fue tirado al suelo, maldiciendo a todos los infiernos por su sacrosanta madre.

¡Por Dios, si era viernes!

Y así comenzaban el día.

Cada vez que los Merodeadores se sentaban a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo hacían en la esquina más alejada de los profesores. Esa esquinita pertenecía única y exclusivamente a los de sexto año. Era algo así como una ley no escrita del colegio, como esa de bajar los pies de la mesa o aquélla costumbre que tenían las chicas de escribir en la Lista Sexymbol que tenían en los baños de Myrtle. Se trataba de pura lógica.

James Cornamenta Potter aquél día estaba especialmente contento. Lo habían elegido capitán del equipo de quidditch y ésa tarde iba a hacer las pruebas para renovarlo. Su primera vez como capitán.

Nadie podía bajarlo de su nube, ni siquiera Sirius Canuto Black, que venía a ser algo así como su hermano del alma, su mellizo, mugre para uña, Batman para Robin, Patricio Estrella para Bob Esponja, chicle y baba etc., etc. Eran amigos de verdad y punto.

En realidad, Sirius no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba James tanta energía para levantarse temprano y estar al cien toda la mañana. Es que la noche anterior los Merodeadores se habían ido de paseo a Hogsmeade y luego al el Bosque Prohibido. Claro todos convertidos en animales. ¡¿Y aún así estaba al cien para pasar el día brillantemente?! Vamos, que Pit se estaba durmiendo sobre sus hotcakes, Remus estaba de mal humor porque habían interrumpido su sueño y Sirius… Sirius no podía con su cabeza, en cualquier momento su cara caería en la sopa y se ahogaría en ella.

-Un día perfecto para jugar ¿no, Pulgas?-preguntó James alegremente.

-Un día perfecto para ahogarte ¿no, Potter?

-Oh-oh alguien está de mal humor-se quejó James-. Pero me vale. Hoy será mi gran día. Hoy- James se inspiró para soltar un gran discurso-. Hoy yo mando. Hoy yo…-de pronto se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró hacia otro lado para que nadie más lo notara, pero demasiado tarde porque sus amigos lo miraban.

-_Anapneo_-exclamó Remus un poco más despierto. James dejó de atragantarse.

- ¿Pero qué…?

James desvió fugazmente su mirada hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y la pregunta que Sirius no había hecho quedó respondida. Lily Pelirroja Evans estaba entrando en esos momentos, riéndose con Alice y su amigo Bill.

Sirius se echó a reír. ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto el León Rey de la selva (James) se volviera un tímido gatito domesticado?

Esa pregunta ya se la había hecho una y mil veces y no tenía respuesta. Remus decía que era porque estaba enamorado, Pit juraba que Lily le había dado a James toloache (una especie de poción de amor) y Sirius estaba más de acuerdo con Pit que con Remus. No era posible que por "amor" hiciera tales estupideces.

Y no decía eso porque él, Sirius Black, jamás se hubiera enamorado. Al contrario, un día sí había caído en la trampa de Cupido. Cuando tenía seis años se enamoró perdidamente de la Señorita Sol su maestra de Kínder. Ese no era precisamente del _amor_ que surgía al ver a una chica Miss Universo (a eso se le llama _deseo_). No, ése había sido un amor tierno y sin pecado…pero él no había cometido estupideces como lo había hecho James hasta ahora.

La peor había sido ésa vez en que se subió a su escoba y le llevó serenata a La Pelirroja en su habitación. Habría estado bien si antes James se hubiera tomado la molestia de tomar clases de embargo, Remus siempre discrepaba en ese punto. Él decía que lo peor era ver a James después de cada rechazo…

Lily se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, a la que pertenecía su amigo Bill y ahí se quedó, tan risueña como siempre.

-Gracias Lunático. Jum, ¿por qué tan callado, Canuto?-preguntó James fingiendo indiferencia.

-Es que me estoy preguntando qué viste en Evans.

James abrió la boca para contestar, se quedó así por unos segundos, la cerró y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Es simple-respondió Alice, sentándose al lado de James-. Potter le vio a mi amiga lo que todos los hombres le ven a las mujeres. No hay por qué avergonzarse.

- ¿Entiendo que nos estás llamando depravados?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué más tienen en la cabeza los hombres respecto a las mujeres que escenas XXX? Sin ofender, Lupin.

-Oh ¿ahora vamos a empezar con el feminismo y el machismo?-intervino James haciendo como que lo celebraba.

-No, sólo estamos hablando de verdades. Hasta Black lo admite ¿por qué crees que no dice nada?

Sirius soltó un gruñido. Estaba comiendo pollo asado y preguntándose a la vez qué le había visto James a Evans, ¿porqué venían a molestarlo con esas tonterías?

-Me apuesto diez galeones a que no es cierto-soltó Sirius; Alice levantó la ceja-. No es cierto que sólo los hombres estemos pensando en sexo cada vez que vemos a una chica; vamos, ustedes piensan más asqueroso cuando ven a un hombre que está _casi _tan buenísimo como yo.

Remus, Peter y Alice se rieron. James sólo sonrió.

-No, nosotras tenemos en la cabeza cosas más importantes e intelectuales.

- ¿Como "ay sí, me maquillo para que este pendejo me haga caso"? ¿"Qué zapatos combinan mejor con mi vestido"? O ¿"Cómo le hago para no verme tan desesperada ni zorra"?

Alice sonrió.

-Algunas. Otras nos preocupamos por la familia, estudiar una carrera…

-Oh, sí-se burló James-. ¿Y qué tipo de mujer piensa en eso? ¿Una tía solterona con más bigotes que mi abuelo?

-No-contestó Alice ofendida-. Lily lo hace, idiota. ¿No lo sabías? ¿No que estás enamorado de ella?

-Me lo imaginaba-asintió James sin perder la sonrisa-. Sólo quería que tú me lo confirmaras.

Alice negó con la cabeza, dando a James como caso perdido.

-Te tomo la apuesta, Black. Si tú me demuestras que lo hombres tienen en la cabeza algo más que escenas XXX y deportes, o que no sólo se fijan en el físico… diez galeones.

-Claro-dijo Sirius sin darle importancia. Él sólo quería comerse su pollo asado.

-Eso es estúpido-escupió Peter-. Somos humanos, es obvio que tenemos más en el cerebro que caca y pornografía.

-Bueno, en tu caso a la caca la acompañarían las moscas-dijo Alice con malicia.

-Ew.

-Colagusano tiene razón-terció James con un dejo de hastío-. Hombres y mujeres tenemos la misma capacidad craneal. Ambos podemos destacar tanto en sexo, como deportes, estudios, artes o lo que sea, bla, bla, bla. Si no existieran mujeres empeñadas en pensar que los hombres somos unos idiotas u hombres que ven a las mujeres como animalitos domésticos, ni si quiera existirían el "machismo" o el "feminismo". Pero alguien siempre quiere dominar al otro. Pero en verdad somos iguales porque somos complemento uno del otro. Y si ustedes lo entendieran, no estaríamos discutiendo ahorita por estas estupideces.

Cuando se calló, los demás lo miraban con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

-Potter ¿te fumaste algo?-inquirió Alice-. Nunca te había oído diciendo algo tan… coherente.

-Muy bien ¿quién lo golpeó en la cabeza esta mañana?-bromeó Remus.

-Creo que fue la bludger del otro día-sonrió Peter.

En cambio Sirius tomó a James de los hombros y muy seriamente le preguntó:

-Por el amor de Dios, dime que no te fumaste eso que está debajo de mi cama.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hola, Jim!

En ese momento llegó Luciane Henley, una Hufflepuff de séptimo año, guardiana del equipo de quiddtich, cuyas piernas eran famosas en la casa de los tejones. ¿Porqué? Favor de preguntar a los hombres.

James de pronto adoptó una postura más derecha y segura, le echó un vistazo rápido a Henley, sonrió seductoramente y le lanzó una mirada a los demás, indicándoles que ahí ellos sobraban.

Peter sonrió cómplice. Remus negó con otra sonrisa y Sirius hizo un puchero porque quería seguir con su pollo asado. Alice le echó una miradita a Sirius de satisfacción.

-De todos modos tenemos clase de Transformación.

-Adiós, pollo amado-se despidió Black teatralmente.

Los cuatro se alejaron y dejaron a James con Henley.

-Bueno, no niego que Potter tiene algo de razón… -admitió Alice alegremente-. Pero tú y yo teníamos una apuesta, Black, y tu amigo ¿qué digo amigo? Hermano del alma te acaba de echar la sal: ¿no que no piensan más que en sexo cuando ven a una niña?

-Maldito James. Tramposa tú.

Como si Alice le estuviera pidiendo su brazo, Sirius le dio el dinero.

Diez galeones. esa era toda la mesada de Sirius. No es que él fuera tacaño, pero después de haberse largado de su casa sin dinero e irse a vivir a la de su mejor amigo, ya le dolía si quiera gastar un sickle. No podía vivir para siempre de la caridad de los Potter ¿Verdad?

James ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de ir a clases de Transformaciones. No hay necesidad de decir porqué.

Los temas de las clases de Transformación de sexto año no eran juguetes con los que se podía jugar fácilmente. Los temas profundizaban en la transformación humana, cosa peligrosa porque cualquier error podría ser irreparable.

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que hacer incapié en ese punto mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a Sirius Black, que bostezaba abiertamente y se sobaba su estómago hambriento.

Se armaron parejas de trabajo. Uno tenía que hacer crecer el pelo al otro. Remus quiso ser el hechizador pero Sirius se adelantó. Sirius agitó su varita demasiado fuerte y en lugar de pelo, a Remus le nació un enorme cuerno de toro en la frente.

A Sirius le dio tal ataque de risa que la profesora lo reprendió y descontó cinco puntos a Gryffindor. De nada sirvió porque a Sirius se le quitó toda la flojera y la tristeza de haber perdido dinero, y ya tenía energía.

-Mientras en la vida real no te pongan los cuernos, Lunático, no hay de qué preocuparse-decía mientras se dirigían al aula de Encantamientos.

En ese momento, James se les acercó corriendo. Sonrisa en cara. Pelo más despeinado y sin corbata.

- ¿O es un grano mutante o alguien te golpeó en la frente, Lunático?-preguntó alegremente.

-Canuto-refunfuñó Remus sin quitarse el trapo mojado de su frente porque no quería mostrar su hinchazón.

-Felicidades, Black. Oh ¡Evans!-exclamó con valor.

Lily, que iba unos pasos delante de ellos, se detuvo un segundo, dudó un momento y siguió su camino sin voltearse.

James no se rindió tan fácilmente. Se adelantó a sus amigos, llegó a ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y habló con voz grave.

-Hay visita a Hogsmeade la siguiente semana ¿vienes conmigo?

Lily suspiró, pero no había frustración en ese gesto. Trató de zafarse sutilmente de James más no lo logró.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esto me hostiga?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Yo no hostigo a nadie-James se ofendió.

-No, claro que no-admitió Lily con paciencia-. Pero me hostiga que no seas congruente, ¿cómo me andas pidiendo que salgamos si hace rato te vi con Henley en los jardines? No sabes lo que quieres, Potter.

-Pero…

-Entiende que yo no soy una muñeca más de la colección. No sé por quién me tomas, Potter. Así nunca saldría con alguien como tú.

Lily se libró del agarre y caminó rápidamente al aula, esquivando a James.

James se quedó parado en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus amigos lo alcanzaron.

-No sabe lo que dice, Cornamenta-dijo Peter, tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Claro que sabe lo que dice-rebatió Remus seriamente-. Tiene toda la razón…

-Cállate, Lupin-James bufó-. Iré a ver a Luciane otra vez, si tanto le gusta a Evans verme con ella…

Dio media vuelta y rápidamente se perdió entre la gente.

Peter lo observó irse, se encogió de hombros y luego se adelantó al salón.

Remus y Sirius se miraron directamente a los ojos. Lupin negó con la cabeza y Black entrecerró los ojos.

Entendía perfectamente porqué a James le gustaba estar con Henley si ella además de bonita, era simpática y sobre todo le gustaba el quidditch. Lo que no se explicaba era porqué a James le afectaba tanto unas simples palabritas de Evans. Y estaba completamente seguro de que James tampoco lo entendía...

_-Es prefecta, las demás chicas le dicen basilisca. No tiene chiste, es seria, es enojona, es muy común, además. Es bonita sí, pero Luciane lo es más y a ella la tienes comiendo de la mano ¿Entonces qué le ves a Evans, Cuernos?_

_James se encogió de hombros._

_-No tengo ni zorra idea. Además, no es enojona, me parece muy adorable._

Y simplemente Sirius no entendía nada.

-Está encaprichado, eso es todo-dijo para sí mismo.

-El león no es como lo pintan, Canuto-dijo Remus, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Sirius-. He estado con Lily y no es la típica enojona sin razón. Es una persona con sentimientos y personalidad.

Sirius no hizo caso de lo que decía. Se le acababa de ocurrir que quizá James no estuviera con Luciane.

-Sígueme-le dijo a Remus.

A los dos no les importó saltarse la clase de Encantamientos. Fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y subieron al dormitorio.

James estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama de Remus y con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca.

-Pensé que no iban a tardar en notar que no estaba con Luciane-susurró.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Remus en voz baja.

- ¿Qué, venir acá?

-No, escapar después de que te rechazó-puntualizó Sirius.

-No sé Canuto-dijo y su voz sonó como un suspiro. Eso exasperó a Sirius.

- ¡Basta, Cornamenta!-exclamó-. ¡Explícame porqué putas madres te pones así por Evans! ¡No entiendo nada! Si ella sólo es Evans.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Canuto-replicó James sin alterarse-. ¿No crees que no me lo pregunto? Sé que Luciane la supera en belleza, sé que Lily es la más nerd del salón, hasta aburrida, sé que llega a ser Hulk cuando se enfada pero… no sé, me gusta. Me agrada estar con ella.

- ¿Aún cuando te dice que la hostigas?

-Aún.

-Estás loco. Eso es perfecto porque la locura no tiene explicación y tu comportamiento menos.

-No está loco-terció Remus arrastrando las palabras, metido en sus propios pensamientos-. Está enamorado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-saltaron James y Sirius.

Remus se sobresaltó y parpadeó.

-Si la quieres sólo por su físico, es deseo. Cuando la quieres porque es inteligente, rica, etc., etc., etc., es interés. Cuando no sabes por qué la quieres y sólo buscas su bienestar, es amor.

-Yo no estoy enamorado, Lunático-negó James como si la sola idea de enamorarse significara cadena perpetua en Azkabán-. Evans sólo me gusta, eso es todo. Como los helados, nos gustan pero no estamos enamorados de ellos… excepto Canuto claro, no vive sin su puto heladito de fresita.

-Cállate.

Silencio.

-Okey, Cornamenta si no quieres admitirlo no hay problema-dijo Remus. Miró a su amigo por unos segundos y luego añadió-: ¡Hogsmeade esta noche!

-¡Yeah!

Contando el rechazo de Lily a James aquélla mañana, el día fue más o menos normal. _Más o menos_ normal porque no todos los días hacían pruebas de quidditch. Los Merodeadores pasaron la tarde de aquí para allá recogiendo quaffles, aventando bludgers, burlándose, buscando dientes rotos, recordándole la madre a quien los retara (caso específico de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew) y gritando a más no poder (caso específico de James Potter).

A las diez de la noche salieron del castillo y fueron a una fiesta organizada por los Ravenclaw ¿qué festejaban? Quién sabe pero lo hacían en las Tres Escobas. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo tenían el privilegio especial de poder quedarse hasta la madrugada en las visitas a Hogsmeade. Nunca lo hacían porque no tenían motivos para hacerlo, pero ahora sí.

Había ambiente, música, comida, chicas bonitas y solteras, bebidas y ¡más comida! Aquél lugar se acercaba a ser el paraíso terrenal de Sirius Black.

Pero a pesar de las chicas que lo rondaban, James no se animaba del todo. Seguía bailando e intentando fingir una sonrisa que no era honesta. Sabía que si no fuera capitán del equipo de quidditch ésas chicas no le harían caso. Además estaba solo (se sentís solo sin sus amigos). Peter estaba bailando en el centro de la pista, Remus estaba ligando (conquistando) y Sirius estaba en la mesa de la comida.

Y ahí estaba él, intentando no mirar el rinconcito desde donde Lily Evans sonreía y bailaba con sus amigas. Sí, ahí estaba James, en la mano derecha la cintura de una preciosa Ravenclaw rubia y en la mano izquierda una copa con vodka.

-Vamos a bailar-propuso la chica cuyo nombre James no recordaba.

-Okey-Minta. Se llamaba Minta Corner.

Y se perdieron en la muchedumbre.

En un rinconcito estaban Lily y su inseparable amiga Alice Bones.

-¡Quiero bailar!-gritó Alice.

-Estás bailando.

- ¡Allá, con un chico no acá contigo!

-Pues anda y ve…

- ¡No, acompáñame tú!

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- ¡Ay no seas cortada, vamos!-Alice jaló a Lily.

Las dos se metieron a bailar. Empezaron moviéndose solas, bailando con todos y nadie a la vez, y recorriendo bailando en lugar. Cinco minutos después, Lily se encontró bailando con un chico al que no conocía. ¿Iba en Hogwarts? Pues no lo había visto. A decir verdad no había alguien en el colegio que era tan pelirrojo como ella y él rompía con eso. De todos modos a Lily no le importó, él parecía muy agradable y se divertía bailando.

Lily levantó las manos, riéndose y continuó moviéndose. El chico correspondió y siguieron bailando.

Un minuto después, ella ya no bailaba con "todos"; bailaba sólo con él.

Se movían, se miraban, se sonreían y volvían a moverse. Pero no hablaban porque había mucho ruido.

Cuando la canción se acabó, Lily puso una cara triste. El muchacho sonrió y le señaló una mesilla para que se sentaran.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?-preguntó al tiempo que ella se sentaba.

-Lily-se sonrojó-. ¿Y tú?

-Kyle Austen-sonrió.Lily quedó encantada-. ¿Eres de ellos, verdad linda?

Señaló a la muchedumbre que bailaba al ritmo de una canción muy ruidosa.

- ¿De _Hogwarts_?-continuó Kyle, haciendo un énfasis chistoso en el nombre del colegio.

-Sí, ¿tú no?

-No-sonrisa más ancha-. Soy de Estados Unidos, me mudé hace no sé cuánto y aquí me tienes, linda, trabajando.

-Eres increíble-se rió Lily-. ¿Y no te da pena meterte en una fiesta que no es tuya?

-No si estás tú aquí-contestó con simpleza. Lily se volvió a sonrojar-. Por cierto ¿qué festejan?

- ¿La verdad? No tengo idea.

Unos metros más allá, Alice se reía. Estaba en la mesa de las botanas, comiendo distraídamente y observando a Lily con complicidad.

-Ándale Lily, ya amarraste chico.

- ¿Quién amarró? ¿Quién conquistó a quién?-ése era Sirius Black el rey de los entrometidos.

- ¿Qué estás comiendo, Black? ¿Helado? ¡¿A estas horas?!

- ¿Qué?-Sirius se encogió de hombros y chupeteó su cono con alegría-. Amo el helado de fresa; si fuera mujer me casaría con ella.

-Tú o eres un mocoso en el cuerpo de un adolescente, o eres un estúpido-Alice resopló-. Porque claro que lo más_lógico_ es que cuando vienes a una fiesta, te dedicas a tragar toda la comida y no bailas; mucho menos con las putas ésas que te están mirando como si fueras un sexy bombón, Black.

Sirius ignoró el último comentario y volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién amarró? ¿Quién se ligó a quién?

Alice sonrió con complicidad.

-Lily, mírala con ése chico-parecía una madre muy orgullosa diciendo que su hija era la más inteligente del salón.

Sirius entornó los ojos. Evans se veía muy contenta con aquél "fulano pelirrojo estúpido". Y ése inútil que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a ella.

- ¡Eh!-exclamó-. Evans es sólo, por los siglos de los siglos, MI cuñada y de nadie más.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tan celoso?-preguntó Alice divertida.

-Desde que ésa pelirroja será la madre de mis sobrinos, los Juniors Potter-dijo Black fingiendo seriedad-. Tssssss-siseó-. Ahora sí James hace honor a su apodo.

- ¿Cornamenta?

-Ajá.

-Ja, Lily poniéndole los cuernos a Cornamenta…

-Seee-Sirius trató de restarle importancia-. Pero…-miró a su alrededor-, Cuernos está muy ocupado con Minta; mañana le diré que su no-novia le puso los cuernos. Mientras_… can I have this dance, pretty girl?(1)_-ofreció su mano a Alice.

-_Of course, my brave knight (2)_-Alice sonrió encantada e imitó el tono burlón de Sirius.

Los dos se fueron a bailar.

Alice echó un último vistazo hacia donde había visto a su amiga Lily, pero ésta ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto James se dedicó a bailar con todas las mujeres que se le ponían enfrente. Había empezado con Minta y había terminado con una intensa morenita de Hufflepuff. ¿Y Minta? Quién sabe, James juraría que estaba bailando con ella hacía sólo cinco segundos. Bueno no iba a pasarse la noche buscándola ¿verdad? Así que se quedó con la morenita.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo…?

-Zettie-sonrió la morenita-. Soy Zettie. Sí tráeme una cerveza de miel.

James levantó una ceja, ¿existía la cerveza de miel? Pero como ella seguía sonriendo, no le quedó de otra más que cerrar su boca e ir. Cuando regresó con las bebidas, pusieron una de sus canciones favoritas. ¡_Don´t let me down_!

-Vamos a bailarla-pidió James poniendo su cara tierna.

-Ésa no se baila…

-Claro que sí, vamos.

Zettie no fue con muchas ganas de bailar, pero como era una canción calmada y romántica, se pegó a James, imaginándose que James le cantaba a ella. Pero no era así; si James Potter cantaba _Don´t let me down_ no era para ella; era sólo porque sí, porque le gustaba mucho.

_Don´t let me down! Don´t let me down!_

_Nobody ever loved me like she do me,_

_oh she do me, yes she does._

_And if somebody ever really loved me,_

_uh she loved me, yes she does._

_Don´t let me down! Don´t let me down!_

_Don´t let me down! Don´t let me down!_

James abrazó a su pareja. Esa canción sí que le llegaba al corazón así que James cerró los ojos y cantó con verdadero sentimiento. No le importó quién era su pareja o que los chicos más cercanos lo miraran. Total, no era el único cantando, varios más lo hacían.

_I´m in love for the first time,_

_Don´t you know it is the last._

_It´s a love that lasts forever,_

_it´s a love that had no past._

_Don´t let me down! Don´t let me down!_

_Don´t let me down! Don´t let...!_

- ¡Me voy sólo cinco minutos al baño y te encuentro con ésta!

De pronto la magia de aquélla canción se esfumó.

James abrió los ojos y se encontró con Minta Corner que lo miraba echando basiliscos por los ojos. Zettie soltó a James y encaró a Minta.

- ¡Minta, regresaste!-exclamó James alegremente-. ¿Dónde dices que estabas?

- ¿Y tú qué, Corner?-preguntó Zettie de forma grosera.

Minta apartó a Zettie bruscamente, miró a James que quitado de la pena seguía sonriendo (producto de la cerveza, el ambiente y la música) y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Tarado!

James retrocedió un paso, adolorido y sin entender porqué Minta lo golpeaba. ¡Ella era la que lo había dejado!

- ¡Estabas con otra!-gritó Zettie de pronto y ¡zas! Le plantó otra bofetada a Potter.

James se sobó la mejilla derecha y se incorporó levemente. ¡¿Y él que había hecho?! Pobre mejilla suya, tenía que pagar las consecuencias de los desórdenes hormonales de las mujeres locas. No entendía nada. Minta se había ido sin avisar, él tenía derecho a divertirse y además ¡No eran ni siquiera novios!

El alcohol que había hecho efecto en su organismo, se bajó en un instante.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con furia y se alejaron por diferentes lados, hechas unas víboras.

James bufó.

-Locas. ¿Qué ven?-espetó a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, mirándolo-. ¡Husha, babosos!

Él pensó en irse también, pero se lo pensó mejor y se fue a la barra.

No le gustaba estar solo. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a Luciane para pasar un rato… pero no la vió. Entonces James miró a su alrededor a ver a quién encontraba (Sirius, Remus, Peter, Luciane o si tenía suerte, a Evans) más sólo vio a Remus en la barra. James se acercó.

Remus estaba encorvado sobre su bebida.

- ¿Y tu chica?

-Ni puta idea-replicó Remus arrastrando las palabras.

James rodó los ojos. Remus Lunático Lupin estaba borracho.

-Adivino: no conquistaste nada.

-Te crees muy listo, Potter-bufó Remus.

-Lo soy-sonrió James, olvidándose de que lo habían abofeteado dos veces.

- ¡Eh, Bambi!

Sirius, Alice y Peter se acercaron a Remus y James. Caminaban exageradamente despacio y Sirius y Peter sujetaban por los brazos a Alice que miraba el techo con la mirada desenfocada y una sonrisa tonta.

-Adivino-repitió James con diversión-: bebió mucho alcohol.

-¡Barriles de vodka!-Sirius se deshizo del brazo de Alice, dejando todo el peso de ella recaer sobre Peter que gimoteó-. Peter la retó a "a ver quién aguanta más"…

-Y la muy estúpida aceptó-gruñó Remus.

Sirius observó a Remus con interés.

- ¿Lunático, estás borracho?

-Déjalo, Canuto-James frunció el ceño a Peter-. ¿Embriagaste a Alice?

-Yo no, ella. Aparte, es entre amigos, si fuera con alguien más…-Peter se encogió de hombros. Su aliento olía a alcohol, pero no estaba hebrio.

-Serás idiota-escupió James.

-Ya sabes que la tonta es muy orgullosa-explicó Sirius, apartando la vista de Remus de mala gana-. "Las mujeres aguantamos más que ustedes…" ¡Feminista hueca!

-Yo aguanto más que… TÚ-Alice lo miró (o trató de enfocarlo) y lo apuntó con su dedo índice (de hecho, se lo clavó en el pecho).

-Llévensela al castillo antes de que me vomite-mandó James-. A ver si con la caminata el alcohol se le baja un poco…

Sirius resopló, molesto.

- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, estúpido.

- ¿Y yo por qué?-Sirius parecía un sucio niño pequeño que no quería meterse a la ducha.

-Porque tú estás con ella-James hizo un ademán de impaciencia-. Además ¿quieres que amanezca aquí, sin calzones, toda vomitada o qué sé yo?

-No, pero no es mi responsabilidad. Además, apenas es medianoche; yo me quiero quedar.

James se golpeó la frente.

-Canuto, si tú y Colagusano no se la llevan ya al castillo, Filch sabrá _quién_ aventó a la señora Norris al bosque prohibido.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo. _Traición_, pensó. Sin embargo, luego relajó la expresión.

-Okey-tomó a Alice de la cintura-. Pero yo que tú, no miro detrás de ti-y como sabía que sucedería, James volteó.

A varias mesas de ahí, Lily Evans besaba apasionadamente a un pelirrojo desconocido que al parecer era mayor que ella.

James se quedó estático durante unos segundos, sin que su cerebro procesara bien la información que recibía.

No podía ser.

Sirius, Alice y Peter se escabulleron sigilosamente. Bueno sólo Sirius y Peter huyeron sigilosamente porque en cuanto Alice vio a Lily, comenzó a silbar y a gritar como loca.

- ¡Ésa es mi Lily! ¡Ujuy, Lily y no sé cómo te llamas guapo!

- Cállate-Sirius la arrastró del brazo hasta sacarla del local.

-Qué mala onda te portaste con James-Peter negó con su cabeza una vez que pasaron las puertas y estuvieron en la calle.

- Se lo merecía-afirmó Sirius mirando a ambos lados del camino-. Yo vine a divertirme, no a ser niñera de Alice Bones.

- ¡Yo no necesito niñera!-saltó Alice soltándose bruscamente de Sirius y Peter.

-Pero si tú te la pasaste tragando-replicó Peter a su vez, retomando con tranquilidad el brazo de Alice, que no protestó-. No bailaste ni nada de n…

-No tenía ganas de nadie-gruñó Sirius-. Sólo tenía ganas de mi amor.

-Comer.

-Exacto. A veces los sexymbols (como yo), las súper estrellas y los famosos, nos hartamos de la gente y queremos estar tranquilitamente solos.

-O con amigos.

-Sólo con _verdaderos_ amigos-convino Sirius.

Caminaron varios minutos más, a paso lento porque de momentos Alice se jaloneaba, queriendo regresar a la fiesta y Sirius intentanba convencerla con frases vacía. Así, entre jaloneos, protestas y groserías, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo y se sentaron en un tronco caído que estaba a la orilla del camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, frente a un gran montículo de rocas enormes.

Alice se soltó con dramatismo.

- ¿No tenías ganas de nadie?-preguntó torpemente-. ¿Y yo?

Sirius no supo a qué se refería. Luego entendió.

-Tú eres tú.

-Estamos solos… aprovéchate de mí-y Alice se echó sobre Sirius.

Sirius por instinto, se hizo para atrás mientras Peter soltaba la risa floja.

- ¡Aprovéchate de mí, Canutín!

-No…-Sirius se hizo a un lado-. Tú ya tienes novio, Alice, acuérdate. Frank Longbottom.

- ¡Ah mi amor!-gritó Alice olvidándose rápidamente de Sirius-. ¿Dónde estás Frankie, amors? ¿Por qué me dejas sola hijo de tu p…?

- ¡Ya salió del colegio!-la interrumpió Sirius riéndose-. ¡Acuérdate! Te manda cartas todos los días…

-Ah, sí… mi amor…

Peter se sacó una cámara del bolsillo y le preguntó a Sirius moviendo sólo los labios: "¿Le saco una foto?". "¡Claro, idiota!" contestó Sirius de la misma manera.

Y Peter se levantó para tomar la foto.

-Para el recuerdo-sonrió Sirius y se alejó de Alice para no salir en la foto-. Sonríe Alice…

Flash.

De pronto la chica hizo un gesto extraño, se puso muy pálida, se llevó una mano a la boca y repitió el gesto extraño.

-Oh, no…-Sirius miró a su alrededor. Fue por un viejo bote de basura tirado en el camino y lo puso frente a Alice, que lo miró con enojo antes de vomitar dentro-. Sácalo todo, Alice-susurró Sirius apartándole el cabello de la cara para que no se ensuciara.

- ¿Otra foto?-preguntó Peter dubitativo.

Sirius le sacó el dedo corazón de su mano, un ademán obseno. Resignado, Peter se guardó la cámara.

Cuando Alice terminó de vomitar todo el vodka que había ingerido, alejó de un manotazo el bote de basura y se llevó una mano a la frente.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sirius con repentina seriedad, teniendo en cuenta que minutos atrás le había dicho a Peter que tomara una foto.

Alice negó con la cabeza. Seguía tan blanca como la leche.

Sirius y Peter se sentaron a su lado en silencio.

De pronto el aire se volvió más gélido y pesado.

- Uh…-a Peter le dio un escalofrío-. Mejor vámonos.

Sirius asintió pero miró dubitativo a Alice, que aún tenía mal aspecto y no levantaba la mirada.

Entonces Sirius sintió algo extraño. Alguien lo miraba.

Volteó rápidamente pero no vio a nadie. En ese camino no había ningún alma aparte de ellos tres.

-Es hora de irnos.

Tal vez eran sus sentidos caninos, pero Sirius sentía que ahí eran cuatro, no tres. Y la otra presencia no le hacía sentir especialmente tranquilo. Entonces una figura salió de las sombras que proyectaban las enormes rocas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius dio un brinco sobre se asiento y se levantó rápidamente. Peter se echó para atrás, pero Alice no se movió porque no vio nada, pues seguía mal.

- ¿Qué…?

Era una mujer. Ese espectro salido de las sombras era una mujer.

- ¡Mierda!-Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué… qué es eso?-preguntó Alice en voz baja. Al fin había levantado la cabeza.

-Un fantasma.

-En Hogsmeade no hay fantasmas… excepto en la casa de los Gritos-se corrigió Sirius con nerviosismo-. No creo que haya salido de paseo…

La fantasma los ignoró completamente, avanzó flotando lentamente frente a las rocas.

- Sí los hay-afirmó Peter con repentina seriedad.

-Pero este…-Sirius no comprendía qué hacía un fantasma en Hogsmeade. Él nunca lo había visto-. Disculpe-se dirigió a la fantasma-, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Pero ella lo ignoró totalmente. Había muerto joven, eso lo señalaba su aspecto. Tenía un vestido muy sencillo que seguramente era de una sirvienta del siglo XIX, y hablaba en voz baja sólo consigo misma.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?-se preguntó Alice quedamente, olvidándose momentáneamente de que se sentía un poco mal.

-Yo sé.

Alice y Sirius miraron a Peter. La primera con ligero interés y el segundo con incredulidad.

-Cuando estaba viva-dijo Peter con voz trémula-, ésa mujer era muy pero que muy ultra pobrecísima. Un día pasó por estos lares con su hijito. Ahí-señaló el montículo de enormes rocas que estaba al lado del camino-. De improviso las piedras se hicieron a un lado. Entonces el demonio le habló.

-Tsssss ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?¿Cinco?-resopló Sirius-. Ésa no me la creo.

Sirius trataba de dejar el nerviosismo de lado. Sabía que el fantasma era inocfensivo, ya que había convivido cientos de veces con muchos de ellos (Sir Nick, el Monje Gordo, Myrtle e incluso el Barón Sanguinario), sin embargo ésta mujer le provocaba una sensación de angustia que no podía quitarse.

-Tssss por las estupideces que haces, un mocoso de cinco años parece más inteligente que tú-resopló Alice.

-Tú…

-Es que una voz le habló desde debajo de la tierra- Peter interrumpió a Sirius que molesto, le puso el pie y Peter se tropezó-. A-así camino yo-Peter se incorporó porque le interesaba más contar la historia e impresionar a Sirius-. Ésa voz le dijo… le dijo: entra y toma tooooooodo lo que desees, pero no te olvides de lo principal.

-¿Y eso qué signifi…?

-Cállate, Black… Sigue Colagusano.

-_Ella_ entró a la cueva y encontró muchas riquezas. Ya saben: oro, ropas preciosas, piedras, joyas ¡muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas pero muchísimas joyas!

-_Entra… y toma todo lo que desees_-dijo el fantasma, perdido en sí mismo.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando. Sin embargo, el fantasma siguió deambulando frente a la roca sin hacerles el más mínimo caso.

-Sigue Colagusano-pidió Alice luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Sí… claro-Peter carraspeó-. Ella estaba fascinada por el oro y por las joyas (¿y quién no?), así que puso al niño en el piso y empezó a juntar ansiosamente todo lo que podía en su delantal. Luego la voz misteriosa habló nuevamente…

-_Tienes sólo ocho minutos_-habló de nuevo el fantasma esta vez mirando hacia arriba.

Sirius frunció el ceño, Alice lanzó una mirada atenta al fantasma y Peter se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando no dejarse llevar por el miedo que le inspiraba aquélla mujer.

Silencio.

-Sigue, Colagusano-repitió Alice sin dejar de mirar a la fantasma.

Peter tragó saliva y continuó.

-Agotados los ocho minutos… ella, cargada de oro y piedras preciosas, corrió hacia afuera de la caverna y la puerta se cerró.

- ¡¿Y el niño?!

-…Sólo entonces recordó que el niño había quedado dentro y la puerta estaba cerrada para siempre. La riqueza duró poco y la desesperación…para el resto de su vida.

Entonces la mujer miró directamente a Sirius Black a los ojos.

-_Por eso nunca te olvides de lo principal_.

**¡Bienvenidos a este proyecto Merodeador!**

**Pero si esperan uno de los típicos populares Merodeadores y Lily la hermosa y perfecta, lo siento, este no es el lugar indicado, de hecho en este lugar se van a reir mucho pero también van a llorar como Magdalenas, eh.**

**Kyle se lee Kail.**

**(1) ¿Puedo bailar contigo, linda chica?**

**(2) Claro, mi bravo caballero.**

**La canción es ****_Don´t let me down_****, de The Beatles.**

**La leyenda de la cueva no es de mi imaginación, la saqué de una reflexión pero no encontré sus fuentes.**

**¡Comenten!**


	2. Bloqueó el dolor

-Vamos-pidió Peter una vez más.

-Púdrete.

Sirius se tumbó en su cama.

No tenía ganas de regresar a la fiesta, no tenía ganas de comer… no tenía ganas de nada.

Cerró los ojos para dormirse, pero la volvió a ver. Ésa cara descarnada, sin vida, repleta de una sutil desesperación...

Abrió los ojos otra vez, molesto.

La aparición de aquél fantasma lo había perturbado a más no poder. Esa mierda de mujer anormal lo había puesto nervioso. Es que su voz… su maldita voz.

_Por eso nunca te olvides de lo principal_…

_Por eso nunca te olvides de lo principal_…

_Por eso nunca te olvides de lo principal_…

_Por eso nunca te olvides de lo principal_…

La frase resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Más molesto, Sirius agitó su cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, seguía sin poder dormir, pero Peter ya estaba roncando, lo cual empeoró el estado de ánimo de Sirius.

-Vete a la mierda Colagusano, tú y tus ronquidos.

Se removió en las sábanas, buscando una posición más cómoda. La encontró acostándose de lado pero seguía sin entregarse a Morfeo.

Enojado, se levantó para asomarse por la ventana para ver si alguien de la fiesta ya había regresado, pero no. James y Remus seguramente se la estaban pasando bomba en la fiesta y él, Sirius estaba aguantando los malditos ronquidos de Pettigrew.

Rechinando los dientes, volvió a meterse a la cama.

Entonces observó a Peter, que quitado de la pena seguía roncando. Así estuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se concentró en la respiración de su amiguito e hipnotizado por eso, Sirius se quedó dormido.

Después de lo que le parecieron sólo cinco minutos, unas sacudidas lo despertaron.

- ¿Qué… qué puuuutas madres quieres, Colagusano?-preguntó adormilado.

-Alguien está tocando la puerta-Peter dejó de sacudirlo y lo miró.

- ¿Y? Ve a abrir y déjame en paz-Sirius se volvió a echar.

Frunciendo el ceño, Peter se dirigió a la puerta. No le gustaba abrir la puerta en la noche ¿y si era un monstruo que venía a comérselos? Sí eso era infantil pero Peter temía eso. Le daban miedo las visitas nocturnas, mucho menos si no sabía quién de ser James o Remus, habrían entrado sin tocar, y éste desconocido no dejaba de aporrear la puerta.

Cuando Peter abrió se encontró con Roddy Pontner que nervioso y distraído, quiso seguir tocando la puerta y golpeó en la nariz a Pettigrew.

- ¡Fíjate lo que haces, Pontner!-chilló Colagusano, sobándose su nariz con una mano y con la otra le regresándole el golpe a Roddy.

Roddy se tambaleó.

- ¡Pettigrew!-exclamó, intentando sobarse la mandíbula.

-Ya ¿qué pasa?-intervino Sirius desde su cama-. ¿Qué quieres, Roddy? ¿Sólo viniste a arreglarle la nariz a Colagusano? ¿Sí? Entonces vete y déjame dormir.

-No-se apresuró a decir Roddy, entrando. Estaba muy nervioso-. Sirius, James está en la enfermería, rápido, ven.

Como si se hubiera sentado sobre una tachuela, Sirius se levantó. Ni si quiera intentó arreglarse porque ya estaba corriendo hacia la enfermería, con Roddy y Peter siguiéndolo.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Lo golpeó otro novio celoso? ¿Se atragantó? ¿Se murió y no me dejó nada en su testamento? ¡Habla!

-No sé… creo que se cayó de la escoba.

-Ah, eso-Sirius relajó el paso. Ya habían estado muchas veces en la enfermería por eso y no era nada grave.

-Pero no despierta-añadió Roddy con preocupación.

-Eso no es nada-intervino Peter con indiferencia-. Lunático le ha hecho peores…

- ¿Eh?

-Nada-Sirius empujó a Peter. Pettigrew había estado a punto de hablar de más-. Colagusano sólo dice tonterías. ¿Y cómo está Jim?

-No sé.

-Un momento-Sirius se detuvo-. ¿Qué putas madres hacía Cuernos con una escoba en la fiesta?

-No sé-a Sirius le dieron ganas de golpear a Roddy, ¿qué no se sabía otra respuesta?-. Creo que apostaron o… no sé, yo no estaba ahí. Sólo vi que lo trajeron para acá y vine corriendo a decirte. Es que ya sé que ustedes son uña y mugre, y dije _¿por qué no está Sirius con él? _Entonces pensé que habías aprovechado las habitaciones vacías para traer a otra chica, pero creo que es más importante tu amigo…

Llegaron al vestíbulo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí-Sirius hizo señas para que Roddy se callara.

Dos magos adultos salían del colegio, sosteniendo cada uno dos esquinas de lo que parecía ser una tabla grande con bultos. Pomfrey, Dumbledore y McGonagall caminaban a su lado, hablando apresuradamente.

Sirius y compañía se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

No había ni abierto la boca cuando Sirius notó que la tabla era una camilla y los bultos, James inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿A dónde mierda se lo llevan?!-gritó Sirius, intentando tocar a su amigo, pero la profesora McGonagall lo detuvo.

-Señor Black, por favor…-dijo en voz baja.

Sirius cabeceó y pataleó.

¡¿Qué ella no entendía?! James estaba bien, James era súper poderoso, a él no le afectaban las caídas. La gravedad le hacía los mandados. ¡¿Entonces a dónde mierda se lo estaban llevando si era SÓLO UNA CAÍDA?! ¡Eso se podía curar en la enfermería!

Sin embargo esos magos seguían caminando, alejando a James… ¿Y si le iban a hacer algo malo?

Sirius le dio un pisotón a McGonagall para librarse de su agarre y corrió como diablo hacia su amigo. Pero no calculó lo que haría, Sirius sólo pensaba en liberar a su amigo y evitarle algo malo, así que derribó a uno de los magos que sujetaban la camilla.

La camilla cayó al piso y James se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Sólo entonces Sirius pudo ver que había algo extraño en el cuerpo de su amigo. Estaba deforme y, en cuestión de segundos, bañado en sangre. Las partes visibles de su piel estaban horriblemente moradas, sus piernas se doblaron en extrañas posiciones y su cara… tenía muchos golpes. Pero al verlo, Sirius tuvo la sensación de que quería vomitar… o echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- ¡BLACK!

Sirius no se enteró de lo que McGonagall le estaba gritando, de que Peter chillaba cosas sin sentido, de que Dumbledore se disculpaba con los medi magos o de que éstos recogían el cuerpo de James. Simplemente, no reaccionó.

Ése no era su amigo. James podía resistir a cualquier golpe. James era una fortaleza impenetrable. James no se derrumbaba con una simple caída… pero ahora parecía que James estaba… que estaba muerto.

No, eso era imposible. Seguramente James se levantaría en cualquier momento gritando "¡Ja, caíste!" pero ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora, mientras ésos desconocidos lo cargaban?

-Sirius-una voz grave distrajo al muchacho. Dumbledore se había puesto a su lado y lo miraba seriamente, pero no lo estaba regañando por lo que acababa de hacer-. Sirius, James no está bien. Poppy no puede cuidarlo porque es algo que va más allá de sus conocimientos.

-Es sólo una caída-afirmó Sirius porque no podía imaginarse qué era tan malo para haber derrumbado así a su mejor amigo, aunque lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

-No fue sólo una caída.

No se había dado cuenta de que Roddy y Peter se habían acercado. Ambos estaban pálidos y asustados.

-Eso no parece una caída-murmuró Roddy y miró al director con seriedad-. ¿Qué cree usted que fue, profesor?

El director se encogió de hombros y caminó, siguiendo a la pequeña procesión que acompañaba a James Potter.

- ¿Magia oscura?-inquirió Sirius, acomodándose a su paso, sin despegar la mirada de la camilla que poco a poco se alejaba. Era muy estúpido pensar en magia oscura en esos momentos, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa más fuerte que pudiera derribar a su amigo.

El director no contestó. No quería admitir lo que pensaba y asustar a sus alumnos.

Sirius lo entendió.

- ¿A dónde lo llevan?-preguntó Peter en voz baja.

-A San Mungo, ellos están especializados en esto-alcanzaron a los medimagos, a la enfermera y a la subdirectora.

-Ojalá despierte-susurró Madame Pomfrey, acariciando la mejilla de James.

- ¿Cómo que "ojalá despierte"?-saltó Sirius-. ¡Claro que lo hará!-señaló a James. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de James otra vez, desvió la mirada. No quería verlo tan… débil.

La subdirectora y la enfermera lo miraron con tristeza.

-Señor Black-dijo la enfermera-. El… golpe fue tan fuerte que el organismo de James bloqueó el dolor. Está en estado de coma y es posible que no vuelva a despertar.

Sirius se detuvo.

No podía ser…

-Iré con él-afirmó Sirius automáticamente-. Estaré con él.

-No, señor Black -habló la profesora McGonagall. Su tono de voz no era el usual, ahora era mucho más grave y… triste-. En San Mungo no lo dejarán pasar y… no tiene permiso.

Sirius miró a Dumbledore, esperando que éste la desmintiera, pero el director sólo se adelantó a abrir la verja con su propia llave.

-Iré-repitió Sirius, testarudo.

-No-Dumbledore agitó su varita, haciendo que Sirius, Roddy y Peter fueran empujados por una fuerza invisible varios metros y cayeran sobre su espalda.

Cuando pudieron levantar la vista, la verja ya estaba cerrada y la profesora McGonagall montaba guardia para que nadie saliera. Los demás habían desaparecido.

Iría a San Mungo.

Estaría con James costara lo que costara.

Sirius estaba caminando por el pasadizo que llevaba al sótano de Honeydukes.

Se había escapado de la mirada vigilante de McGonagall, desembarazado de Peter (que se había acobardado, asustado por el aspecto de James), y estaba en camino a escaparse.

Tenía un plan sencillo. Saldría de Hogwarts, llegaría a Hogsmeade y encontraría la manera de viajar a San Mungo.

Pero antes, su lado objetivo (lo más objetivo que la mente de Sirius Black podía ser), le pedía, no más bien dicho, le_exigía_ que averiguara. Sí, tenía que averiguar qué demonios había pasado, ¿dónde se habían metido los demás? ¿Dónde estaba Remus si Sirius lo había dejado con James? Y sobre todo ¿Porqué James había acabado así, qué había pasado?

¿Qué, quién, cómo, dónde y cuándo? Esas eran las preguntas que su mente repetía una y otra vez porque si no lo hacía, su pensamiento se desviaría...

James.

_Es posible que no vuelva a despertar_.

No…

_Es posible que no vuelva a despertar_.

¡No!

_Es posible que no vuelva a despertar._

¡NO!

Sacudió la cabeza como perro mojado.

-Tú, estúpido Potter, vas a despertar-dijo entre dientes-. Vas a recuperarte, harás que Regulus trague tierra cuando juegues quidditch contra Slytherin, conquistarás a la pelirroja y me darás muchos sobrinos, inútil. No-me-vas-a-dejar-solo. No. Aguanta que ahí voy.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la salida, se convirtió en perro, en Canuto. Era mucho más práctico así.

Cruzó el sótano y el local, y salió a la calle a través de una ventana mal cerrada.

No había nadie.

Corrió a las Tres Escobas pero el local estaba completamente oscuro. Miró el reloj de un pequeño farol que imitaba al Big Ben (pero en miniatura) y vio que marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana. La fiesta había acabado hacía pocas horas.

Unos pasos distrajeron a Canuto de su propósito de querer entrar por la fuerza al local y usar su chimenea para llegar a San Mungo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Bill?-preguntaba la voz de Alice Bones en voz baja.

¿En qué momento ella había regresado a Hogsmeade? Canuto estaba seguro de que la había visto subir las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, allá en Hogwarts, a punto de caerse dormida.

-Sí-contestó la voz de un chico.

-Pero no está por aquí…

Dos personas aparecieron en la esquina norte. Una era Alice Bones y el otro, aunque Canuto no lo conocía muy bien, era Bill Keynes, el amigo de Alice y Lily Evans.

- ¿Y si nos separamos?

-No me dejes solita, Bill, la cabeza me revienta del dolor.

-Ya… yo no te dije que te emborracharas, tonta.

-Ash… ¿Dónde crees que esté Lily?

-Si lo supiera, no la andaríamos buscando… ¿Lupin?

Canuto, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí e ir a tratar de entrar a otro local, se giró rápidamente.

Por la esquina sur había aparecido Remus cabizbajo. Sus dos manos estaban sobre sus sienes y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Cuando escuchó su nombre, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y se detuvo.

- ¿Bill? ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Llevamos horas buscando a Lily-contestó Alice-. ¿Y tú? ¿No la has visto?

Remus frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te dijo nada?

-No ¿de qué?-Alice y Bill se acercaron rápidamente a Lupin pero Canuto se quedó detrás del bote de la basura. Por la cara de Remus, Canuto se dio cuenta de que se había arrepentido de haber habladoy seguramente en esos precisos momentos se estaría debatiendo entre responder o no, porque Canuto sabía que Remus no era un traidor.

Por un momento, Canuto se distrajo por la curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía Remus ahí a esas horas? ¿Qué sabía Remus de Lily Evans? ¿A dónde había ido ésta? ¿Y por qué Remus lo sabía?

-No sé-Remus se encogió de hombros.

Canuto se desesperó. Al próximo que contestara "no sé" le iba a romper la cara.

-La vi hablando con James hace unas horas…-dijo Remus, desviando la mirada al suelo-. Y un ratito después me pidió que esta noche cubriera su ronda de prefecta, por favor.

- ¿Qué?-Bill y Alice se sorprendieron-. ¿Cómo…?

-No sé-Remus se volvió a encoger de hombros-. Estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa.

-Pero…-empezó Bill.

-No sé nada más. Ahora si me dan oportunidad, iré a descansar.

Y a paso rápido, Remus se alejó y se perdió de vista.

Canuto tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, perseguirlo y pedirle una explicación, pero la voz de Bill Keynes lo volvió a distraer.

-Sigamos buscando-propuso Bill seriamente-. No sé tú pero creo que Lily sabe qué demonios le pasó a Potter.

**Notas:**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal me quedó este? ¿Triste (lo sé)?**

**¿Saben una cosa? Como escritores de potterfics no nos dan dinero ni nada por el estilo, nuestro único salario son sus comentarios =) así que la unica tarea de TODOS ustedes es comentar.**

**Cuidense un mucho**


	3. Lily Pelirroja Evans

Lily siempre se había sentido escoria cuando pensaba en chicos.

Sabía que todo aquél que conocía la tachaba de nerd y ¿para qué iba a negarlo? Si era demasiado curiosa para estar metida en los libros y le iban a llamar nerd por eso, pues así tenía que ser. No por un estúpido apodo iba a dejar de ser ella. Y es que Lily podía tener la nariz pegada a los libros durante varias horas no para sacar buenas notas ni por presunción. No. Ella era demasiado curiosa, le encantaba imaginarse lo que leía, y era consciente de que cualquiera de esos datos podía llegar a servirle en la vida real.

_―__Eres muy soñadora―_le había dicho Alice_―. ¡Vamos, vive la vida, vuélate una clase, tírate al lago, no sé, sal con alguien! Pero please, no sigas tragando libros._

Aquélla vez Lily se molestó. Claro, para Alice era fácil decirlo; Alice Bones era Alice Bones. Alice ya tenía novio, ella era más extrovertida, ella era divertida, ella podía hablar con un chico guapísimo sin que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas… ella podía hacer casi todo. Pero Lily no.

Lily estaba demasiado metida en sus monólogos internos como para ser extrovertida. Lily era la chica que por estar cerebreando (pensando) demasiado era distraída. Lily podía pasar horas discutiendo airadamente sobre caballería medieval con el Barón Sanguinario y sir Nick casi Decapitado, más se trababa cuando veía a algún chico que le parecía guapo. Parecía incapaz de hablar con cualquiera de la especie Homo Sapiens Hombrus, excepto Bill claro. Bill era su mejor amigo, una rara especie de hombre que por misericordia de Dios y por accidente, Lily y Alice encontraron. Pero en fin, ése no era el caso.

Lily se sentía mucho más cómoda en la soledad. Sí, eso explicaba que no tuviera muchos amigos. De niña se había sentido satisfecha con Alice y Severus.

El problema vino en cuarto año, cuando los de séptimo organizaron un baile de paga y kermeses para costear su cereminia de graduación. Lily no entendió por qué de pronto casi todas las chicas (incluyendo a Alice) se pusieron nerviosas y se arreglaban más; era sólo un baile. Lo comprendió hasta que vio que a Alice la invitaba un chico de séptimo, un tal Longbottom y ella se alegró; Lily se emocionó pensando en que alguien podría invitarla. Se ilusionó durante días sin poder evitarlo. Entonces llegó el día del baile y nadie la había invitado. Es decir, que todos los Gryffindor de cuarto año irían con pareja, pero ella no. Recordaba que aquella noche Lily se quedó llorando en su habitación. ¿Realmente estaba tan fea y era tan antipática como para que nadie en TODO el colegio la haya invitado? Tal vez ella no había nacido para enamorarse o nadie había nacido para fijarse en ella. Pero no había derecho para que lastimaran de esa forma su corazón, ella también tenía sentimientos.

Tal vez ella sólo había nacido para estudiar y leer, porque aparte de Alice y Bill, los libros le daban tranquilidad. Pero a partir de ese baile, Lily no podía evitar sentir una punzada de envidia cuando escuchaba a sus amigas hablar de sus novios o ver parejitas besándose en los pasillos. ¡¿Acaso no entendía que eso la hacía sentir horrible?!

Lo peor fue en cuarto año. Algún tiempo después del bailecito.

_―__Hola chica._

_Lily levantó la mirada del libro. Estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo una redacción sobre la constelación de Andrómeda cuando alguien la vino a interrumpir. Era el chico más sonriente de Gryffindor, James Potter. La niña se quedó quieta, pensando que quizá él le hablaba a alguien más. Es que en cuatro años de compartir curso, casa y colegio no se les había pasado por la mente platicar, simplemente los dos eran mundos diferentes: el de Lily era el solitario e imaginativo, y el de James Potter era el ruidoso y amiguero._

_― __¿Pelirroja?―preguntó James bajando la voz._

_―__Lily―fue lo único que atinó a decir Lily; es que no sabía qué cosas decir frente a James Potter, que era casi un desconocido._

_― __¿Eh?_

_―__Me llamo Lily―aclaró encogiéndose de hombros―. No es necesario que me digas Pelirroja._

_―__Ah, es que no sabía que tenías nombre―James bajó la mirada, ¿se había ruborizado? Tenía que ser la imaginación de Lily―. Oye… ¿me puedes ayudar con lo de astronomía?―preguntó rápidamente._

_Ah, era eso. Bueno, Lily ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le hablara sólo para pedir la tarea._

_―__Este… claro―replicó más segura de sí misma―. ¿En qué te ayudo?_

_James volvió a bajar la mirada, soltó una risita extraña y se cayó repentinamente. Lily levantó una ceja, tal vez ese comportamiento era peculiar en los chicos. Lo comprendió, ella también se pondría nerviosa si tuviera que hacer a un lado su dignidad y pedir ayuda._

_Silencio._

_Lily esperó._

_― __¿Querrías ir conmigo a bosmeade, digo Hogsmeade?_

_La niña parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida._

_―__No―contestó sin pensar._

_James dio un respingo. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Bajó la mirada pero esta vez no la subió._

_―__Bien―murmuró―. Nos vemos…_

_Y se fue._

_Lily se quedó muy impresionada, nerviosa, confundida… era un manojo de emociones._

_Alguien se había fijado en ella. James Potter de entre todas las chicas, la había encontrado especial. Lily se ruborizó._

_¡¿Y ella le había dicho que no?! Ay pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?_

_Bueno… había pensado que casi no lo conocía, que James Potter podía ser gracioso, lindo y simpático pero… Lily no lo conocía mucho. Todos estos años habían sido como si ambos fueran de especies diferentes… pero ahora él la veía especial, él se interesaba por ella. Y pensándolo bien… a Lily no le desagradaba James._

_Además, parecía que el "no" le había roto el corazón a Potter. Lily tenía que repararlo._

_Entonces ocurrió algo inaudito._

_Lily no pensó dos veces. Agarró sus cosas y salió a buscarlo. Le diría que iría con él a Hogsmeade. Total ¿qué de malo podía pasar? Sólo como amigos, claro, ya si las cosas mejoraban… no, imaginación, stop._

_Lo encontró en el pasillo del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Estaba hablando con su amigo Sirius Black._

_― __¿Y te dijo que no?―decía Black en son de burla._

_―__Cállate―gruñó James, haciendo como que buscaba algo en su mochila._

_―__Ya, no me comas―sonrió Black―. Total, la Pelirroja..._

_-Lily._

_- ¿Ah?_

_-Se llama Lily-aclaró James con molestia-. Me lo acaba de decir._

_-Sí...-Sirius arrastró la í-. Ella es sólo una nerd tragalibros. Puedes invitar a Minta Corner, una mosca me dijo que le gustas._

_Eso llamó la atención de James, que levantó la cabeza, sorprendido._

_―__Júralo._

_―__Por mi pulgar―Black levantó su pulgar; James sonrió, olvidándose que había estado triste―. ¿Vas por ella?_

_―__¿Lo dudas?_

_James Potter corrió alegremente y ni se dio cuenta de cuando Lily se escondió tras una armadura para que no la viera._

En el colegio decían que James Potter jamás podría romperle el corazón a Lily Evans (porque ella no lo quería) pero no era así porque esa noche de cuarto año, la pequeña lloró amargamente. No por que Potter le gustara; Lily se sentía herida.

Entonces, Lily decidió que si de James Potter se trataba, sólo era un juego para burlarse de ella. Y no buscaría más oportunidades con ningún chico; si éstos se acercaban sería porque de verdad habían superado las barreras que ella se pondría y veían honestamente a través de ella.

Pero después vino la gota que derramó el vaso.

_—__Eh, Lily—Alice señaló hacia el bosque prohibido._

_Severus yacía jadeando en el pasto. Potter y Black avanzaban hacia él, apuntándolo con sus varitas y burlándose de él, lo supo porque la gente que se había arremolinado alrededor se reía._

_—__Ay, no. Sev…—suspiró Lily—. Acompáñame Alice._

_—__Ve tú, yo estoy bien acá—Alice agitó sus pies en el agua del lago._

_Lily bufó pero la dejó y fue a defender a su amigo. Estaba muy enojada ¡¿Por qué les gustaba molestarlo?! ¿Por qué si él no les había hecho nada?_

_Cuando se acercó más, vio que Severus se retorcía, diciendo cosas sin sentido._

_—__Lávate la boca—le espetó Potter a Severus—. ¡Fregotego!_

_Burbujas rosas de jabón salieron enseguida de la boca de Severus; la espuma estaba cubriendo sus labios, haciendo que se atragantara._

_Lily se molestó más. ¡¿Pero qué les pasaba a ese Potter?! Severus más que un amigo de Lily era una persona, si bien... Extraña y misteriosa, su presencia no afectaba en lo absoluto a Potter. _

_— __¡Déjenlo en PAZ!—gritó Lily, apresurando el paso._

_Todos se giraron rápidamente. La mano libre de Potter fue directamente a su pelo otra vez._

_— __¿Todo bien, Evans?—dijo Potter, y el tono de su voz era de repente agradable, más profundo, más maduro._

_—__Déjalo en paz—repitió Lily, Potter a James una mirada de profundo odio—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?_

_—__Bueno—dijo Potter, fingiendo reflexionar —. Es sólo que existe, no sé si me explico..._

_Varios de los espectadores de alrededor se rieron, Black y Pettigrew incluidos, pero Lupin, aparentemente leyendo su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily._

_—__Crees que eres gracioso—dijo fríamente—. Pero sólo eres un arrogante, fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo en paz._

_—__Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans—se apresuró a decir Potter—. Ándale... Sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a apuntar a apuntar Quejicus con mi varita._

_Y ahora venía con la misma estupidez de siempre. Lily recordó fugazmente la escena de cuarto año. Su mente fue invadida por el rencor._

_Detrás de Potter, el hechizo se estaba acabando. Severus se empezaba a mover hacia su varita, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba._

_—__No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante—dijo Lily gélida._

_—__Mala suerte, Cornamenta—dijo Black enérgicamente, volteando hacia Severus—. ¡Eh!_

_Pero era demasiado tarde: Severus había apuntaba a Potter con su varita, hubo un rayo de luz y una cortada apareció en un lado de la cara de Potter, salpicando su ropa de sangre. Potter giró; otro rayo de luz salió, entonces Severus se encontró flotando de cabeza en el aire, su ropa cayendo sobre su cabeza para revelar sus flacas y pálidas piernas y un par de grises calzoncillos._

_Muchas personas lo vitorearon. Potter, Black y Pettigrew se carcajearon._

_Lily no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Pero ¡Era su amigo! Así que gritó:_

_— __¡Bájalo de ahí!_

_—__Como quieras—convino Potter y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba. Severus se cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Desenredándose de su túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada pero Black exclamó:_

_— __¡Locomotor mortis!—y Severus se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla._

_¿Otro hechizo a Severus y él en desventaja? La gota que colmó el vaso. Lily sacó la varita._

_— __¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!—gritó Lily. Potter y Black la miraron cautelosamente._

_—__Ah, Evans, no me hagas hechizarte—dijo Potter seriamente._

_— __¡Entonces quítale el hechizo!_

_Potter suspiró profundamente, entonces se volteó hacia Severus y pronunció el contra hechizo._

_—__Ahí lo tienes—dijo, mientras Severus se ponía de pie otra vez—. Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Quejicus…_

_— __¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

_Lily parpadeó. no sintió nada. Así que... Después de todo, Lily se resumía a ser una sangre sucia._

_—__Bien—dijo calmadamente—. No meteré donde no me llaman. Y yo lavaría esos pantalones si fuera tú, Quejicus._

_— __¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans!—le gritó Potter a Severus apuntándolo amenazadoramente con su varita._

_—__No quiero que tú lo hagas pedirme una disculpa—gritó Lily, rodeando a Potter—.Tú eres tan detestable como él..._

_— __¿Qué?—aulló James—. ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría… tú sabes qué!_

_—__Por favor. Vas por ahí, desarreglándote el pelo porque piensas que se ve genial verse como si te acabaras de bajar de la escoba, presumiendo con esa estúpida snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te cae mal sólo porque puedes…me sorprende que tu escoba puede elevarse del suelo con esa cabezota encima. Me das ASCO._

_Lily se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._

_— __¡Evans!—Potter gritó atrás de ella—. ¡Hey, EVANS!_

_Pero ella ya no volteó hacia atrás._

No culpaba a nadie, a Alice por presionarla para que tuviera novio, a Snape por llamarla así, a Potter por imbécil o a Dios por darle una vida así. Sólo se culpaba a sí misma por tonta y por ilusionarse tan pronto. Ésa noche decidió que sólo pocos tendrían la fortuna de llamarse "amigos de Lily", aunque ésos pocos sólo eran Bill y Alice. Igual decidió que no impondría su presencia a Severus si tanto le incomodaba y que seguiría su camino sin voltear.

Decidió también que aunque se sentía sola sin pareja, lo más importante era ella misma, su familia (incluyendo a sus amigos, Alice y Bill) y sus estudios porque quería ser una buena sanadora. Ya si en el camino encontraba alguien que realmente valía la pena, lo aceptaría pero antes tenía que demostrar que no era del tipo de John Lennon, Mick Jagger, Paul McCartney, James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Andrean Mulciber, Cáradoc Avery, Caithness Noshua, Frank Longbottom, Moises Jeffrey…bueno todos aquéllos que figuraban en la lista negra de Lily de Inalcanzables/Vanidosos/Egocéntricos /Groseros/Populares/Novio de Alice /Ex novios de Alice o Lily. Bueno… si fueran Lennon o McCartney haría excepciones.

—No me digas que te gusta John Lennon—se rió Kyle.

Estaban sentados en una mesita, tomando cerveza de mantequilla.

Lily le acababa de contar a Kyle todo aquello en lo que estaba pensando (desde lo de nerd, Potter, amigos, amor, Severus… hasta su lista negra). Kyle tenía algo especial en la mirada que la hacía entrar en confianza… y Lily ya había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, pero seguía en sus cinco sentidos.

—No te burles—sonrió Lily—. Es mi amor platónico.

—Para todo hay gustos—Kyle reflexionó un momento—. ¿Yo estoy en tu lista negra?

Lily se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no.

—Ah—Kyle suspiró, aliviado—. ¿Y quién es él?

La chica volteó pero no vio a nadie conocido y miró a Kyle, pero cuando se dio cuenta, lo tenía a sólo cinco centímetros de ella.

—Tienes ojos bonitos, Lily—Lily instintivamente se echó para atrás.

—Tú tienes bonitas pecas—afirmó Lily. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Ya no sabía qué decir.

Kyle se rió y Lily le siguió, dándose cuenta de que el chico era muy lindo cuando se reía.

Estaban demasiado cerca…

¿No se había prometido no caer en las tentaciones desde lo de Potter?

¡Al diablo, Kyle no era un patán! ¡Kyle era lindo y…!

Su mente se quedó en blanco.

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que ella fue quien dio la iniciativa y lo besó.

¿O era ella o hacía mucho calor? Era ella.

_Hum, sabe a menta_, pensó Lily._Qué rico_.

Después de varios segundos intensos, se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos…

—Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lily se volteó y encaró a James Potter que estaba a un metro de ellos, bebiendo una copa de vino y con una pose de total indiferencia, pero sus ojos eran fríos.

—¿Disculpa?—preguntó Kyle educadamente, pero en su tono de voz había un dejo de ira.

— ¿Podrías ir a besar a la novia de otro?—James imitó perfectamente el tono de Kyle—. No es que me moleste pero… Lily es mía.

— ¡No!—saltó Lily, enojada—. No le hagas caso, Kyle. Potter no vale, no es nada...

—Y tú no podías ser más puta.

Eso dio en el orgullo de Lily Evans.

Enojada, cerró los ojos, intentó respirar pero… se dio la vuelta y le plantó a James Potter una cachetada que resonó incluso sobre la música.

Potter se tambaleó.

Lily tomó la mano de Kyle y salió hecha una furia.

— ¿A dónde dijiste que fuéramos hace rato, Kyle?—preguntó Lily, tratando de calmarse.

—Por ahí—Kyle titubeó, sin olvidar la bofetada de Potter—. Yo te guío.

—Bien.

En el camino Lily se encontró con Remus Lupin, que iba en apoyo de su amigo.

—Por primera vez en tu vida, Lupin, cumple tus deberes de prefecto y cuida que nadie se pase esta noche—le espetó Lily—. Y dile a Potter que es un estúpido.

Canuto olfateó la carretera.

No, ningún rastro de la Pelirroja o James. Ninguno conocido a decir verdad.

Comenzaba a pensar que Bill y Alice habían exagerado respecto a Evans y seguramente la pelirroja ya estaba en el castillo, durmiendo.

Bufó.

Eso significaba que seguramente había perdido la última media hora rastreándola.

Y justamente cuando se dio por vencido y se iba a convertir en humano, captó un olor familiar. Dos olores familiares. Eran de James y la Pelirroja. El rastro era fresco. Habían estado juntos en la calle hace unas horas, tal vez justo antes de que a James le pasara lo que sea que le pasó.

Emocionado, olfateó más a fondo.

Un momento.

¿Eso era sangre? ¿De quién? No de James, ¿de la Pelirroja? Mierda ¡¿En qué bronca andaban metidos ésos dos?!

Alguien más había estado con ellos. Alguien desconocido.

Unos metros más allá, se encontró con el olor de Remus… ¿Qué tenía que ver Remus con todo esto? ¿Habría visto a James y la Pelirroja?

El rastro de James se separó del de la Pelirroja.

Olía a alcohol. A alguien se le había caído una botella.

De pronto… nada. El rastro de James había desaparecido, así como el de Remus.

Confundido, Sirius regresó sobre sus pasos y se encontró con que el rastro de la Pelirroja y el del desconocido se habían mezclado. Se drigían en dirección opuesta a donde James y Remus habían desaparecido.

Genial, ahora Canuto ya no entendía nada de nada.

Decidido a desentrañar el asunto, siguió la pista de la Pelirroja y del desconocido, ¿cómo iba a seguir el de James si había desaparecido?

La pista llevaba hasta una de las casas que estaban afuera del pueblo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, ésa se abrió y tres personas salieron de ahí.

Una era el pelirrojo con el que la Pelirroja se había estado besando la noche anterior. Otro era un monigote flacucho de bigote francés. La tercera iba en el hombro del monigote, que la cargaba como un costal de papas. Era la Pelirroja.

Olvidándose de que se podía convertir en mago, Canuto comenzó a ladrarles y en una de ésas, saltó encima al bigotón. Iba a morderlo cuando el pelirrojo lo lanzó a varios metros con un hechizo.

—Mugroso perro. ¿A dónde?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—A Northshine, Londres.

Se desaparecieron.

Canuto se convirtió en Sirius.

— ¡Malditos hijos de su puta! ¡Ésa es MI CUÑADA!

Y él también se desapareció.

**Notas:**

**El recuerdo del lago, es del libro de la Orden del Fénix.**

**El olfato de un can se me hace muy interesante. Todas las tardes que salgo sola, mi perro me encuentra, ha de percibir los olores familiares.**

**Me inventé el nombre de Northshine.**

**Ya se imaginan qué le pasó a Lily, a quien adivine qué le pasó a James le doy… mis felicitaciones.**

**Como escritores nuestra única paga son sus comentarios, háganlo yo no muerdo =)**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Yo.**


	4. De ángeles guardianes

-¿Familiares de Keith Lehen?-preguntó el sanador.

Danel Lehen se levantó de uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

Era la única persona que estaba ahí esperando noticias del pequeño Keith.

Los Lehen no tenía papás, no tenían abuelos, no tenían tíos… básicamente no tenían a nadie que se preocupara por ellos. No tenían dinero, no tenían casa, no tenían ni en qué caerse muertos. Ahora Danel el mayor, había tenido que salir inmediatamente de la sala común de Hufflepuff porque Keith se había puesto grave.

Y pasó la noche entera esperando noticias de Keith, sin saber siquiera qué le había pasado al niño.

-Yo, señor.

-¿No hay ningún adulto?-preguntó el sanador hoscamente, fijándose en el aspecto del adolescente que seguramente no pasaba de los diecisiete años.

-No-contestó Danel, irritado.

El sanador asintió. Respiró hondamente y dijo lenta y claramente:

-A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, Keith murió hace media hora.

Danel asintió. Había mucho ruido en la sala, como si en vez de que fuera un lugar tranquilo de espera, fuera una fiesta. De repente todos los ruidos se incrementaron un cien por ciento para el oído de Danel.

Porque él simplemente no terminaba de comprender por qué el sanador lo miraba con pena.

Tal vez lo había comprendido desde siempre. Tal vez lo había comprendido desde que tenía ocho años...

_Danel se asomó en la puerta._

_Su amá (así le llamaba a su madre), estaba con su hermanita Jude, intentando que la niña de cuatro años tomara de un vaso con leche caliente. No importaba que la señora tuviera casi ocho meses de embarazo, la niña se negaba dejarla en paz._

_-Amá-llamó Danel-, ¿quién es ésa ´ñora que está allá afuera?_

_-¿Qué señora?_

_-Hay una en el jardín._

_Su amá se asomó en la ventana. Cierto, una señora estaba en el jardín, de espaldas a la casa. Entonces se giró y la madre de Danel se llevó el susto de su vida. Además del cabello largo y negro, la mujer tenía su cara esquelética y de un horrible color verde._

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhh….!-la banshee chilló._

Esa noche el parto de la señora Lehen se adelantó. Keith nació muy bajo de peso, pero estaba vivo. En cambio, la madre murió casi al instante. Danel nunca supo la razón exacta porque los sanadores no le dieron ninguna, en cambio echó toda la culpa a la banshee. Todo iba bien hasta que ella apareció. Posiblemente si ésa cosa nunca los hubiera visitado, Danel, Jude, Keith y su amá hubieran vivido felices, pobres sí, pero tranquilos.

Pero parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en ponerle trabas porque diez años después de la muerte de su amá, la misma mujer maldita volvió.

_Danel y Jude estaban preparando sus baúles para partir la mañana siguiente a Hogwarts. A Danel sólo le restaba un año de colegio, después buscaría un trabajo y sacaría a sus hermanitos del orfanato. Ésa era una de sus metas y estaba ansioso por cumplirla._

_-No entiendo por qué nadie nos quiere adoptar-decía Jude, molesta._

_-Es mejor así, pulga-Danel cerró su baúl-. No debemos vivir con una familia de muggles, ¿cómo les vamos a decir que nosotros somos magos? No lo entenderían, ya ves que ni la directora de aquí lo sabe._

_-Sí pero…-Jude se rascó la cabeza-. Yo necesito una familia de verdad, una familia completa. Keith necesita una mamá. Además… me entristece que nadie nos quiera-la niña se encogió de hombros, más molesta._

_Danel se giró para tratar de decirle algo que la consolara, pero no encontró qué._

_En ese instante, escucharon varios chillidos espantosos, similares al rechinar de las corcho latas contra el piso, pero amplificado cien veces._

_Danel y Jude se miraron con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué chingados…?_

_La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y dos niños, uno de seis y otro de diez años, entraron llorando. El de diez era Keith._

_-La mujer loca me está molestando otra vez-se quejó Keith en voz alta._

_-Son sólo pesadillas-dijo Jude con confusión-. Sólo…_

_-¡Es que ahora se apareció en mi cuarto!_

_-¡Un fantasma! ¡Un fantasma en el orfanato!-escucharon que gritaban los niños en los pasillos._

_-Iré a ver-dijo Jude al tiempo que salía y cerraba la puerta._

_Danel atrajo para sí a Keith y al otro pequeño._

_-Keith, Paul, ésa cosa no existe…_

_-¡Yo la vi!_

_-¡Escúchame!-Danel miró a su alrededor-. No les va a hacer nada…_

_-¡Pero me dio mucho ´mello! (miedo)-lloró el más pequeño._

_-No les va a hacer nada-Danel alzó la voz-. ¿Se acuerdan de lo que les dije el otro día, de su ángel guardián?_

_-Ajá-los dos asintieron, todavía temblando de miedo._

_-Pues ahorita está luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra ésa mujer mala que les _quería_ hacer daño, pero si ustedes siguen de chillonas, van a hacer que se haga debilucho y ¡va a perder!_

_-¡No!_

_-Entonces ya no lloren, no pasó nada._

_En ese momento Jude regresó con mala cara._

_-No hay nada._

Y justo ahora, dos semanas después, Keith estaba… Keith estaba…

Muerto.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Danel con voz monótona.

-Aún no sabemos-admitió el sanador-. Simplemente su corazón se detuvo mientras atendíamos las hemorragias internas de los golpes.

La última frase llamó la atención de Danel, que de por sí estaba un poco distraído porque al parecer su mente no podía asimilar la palabra _Muerte_.

-¿Golpes?

-Señor Lehen, su hermanito cayó de la azotea del orfanato donde vive.

Danel asintió, más desorientado que nunca. El sanador debió de darse cuenta del estado de desconcierto total del muchacho que añadió en voz más amable:

-Será mejor que pase a despedirse de su hermanito, señor Lehen. Lo siento mucho.

Danel asintió, pensando que si veía a Keith… muerto, derramaría muchas lágrimas.

La pequeña habitación estaba repleta de gente. La mayoría visitaba a sus enfermos que estaban en camilla, sin embargo, nadie hacía caso a la última, la más alejada de la puerta. Sólo una sanadora bajita atendía el cuerpo del niño; Danel no le puso atención porque no pudo desviar la mirada de Keith, el ocupante de la última camilla.

Era tan pequeño, tan minúsculo…

Pero no parecía que estaba muerto. Parecía que estaba dormido. Es más, hasta parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable porque una ligera sonrisa asomaba en su carita.

Aquél detalle desconcertaba más a Danel, cuyos pensamientos iban y venían pero no conectaban.

-Sólo tenía diez años-murmuró Danel, rozando su manita-. Sólo diez años…

Un pequeño barullo se hizo en el pasillo. Ni Danel ni la sanadora hicieron caso.

-¡¿Cómo es que NO sabe qué le pasó a mi hermanito?!-ésa tenía que ser Jude-. ¡Son unos malditos incompetentes! No saben ni porqué se murió a mi hermanito…

-Sí lo sabemos, pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?!

Si había algo que tenían los Gryffindor como Jude y no los Hufflepuff como Danel, era asertividad para imponerse.

-Por favor, señorita Lehen, cálmense-la profesora McGonagall había venido con ella-. ¿Podemos pasar a ver al niño?

-Sí.

Danel decidió que era el momento de irse.

Dio la espalda al cuerpo de Keith porque por alguna razón no quería seguir mirándolo y caminó. En la puerta se encontró con el sanador, la profesora McGonagall y Jude, que estaba roja, temblando como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Danel no miró a nada más que el suelo cuando dijo:

-Lo dejé con la sanadora.

-¿Cuál sanadora?-preguntó el sanador al tiempo que Jude entraba rápidamente a la habitación-. Ninguna sanadora atiende a los cadáveres…

-Ella-Danel se asomó para señalar a la mujer pero no la encontró en ningún rincón-. Nadie, olvídelo-no le dio importancia.

La profesora McGonagall quiso decirle algo, pero Danel la esquivó y sus pasos lo llevaron a la siguiente planta, en el apartado donde la gente solía sentarse a llorar, rezar o meditar para que sus enfermos se pusieran bien. Sin embargo, Danel ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, porque Keith ya estaba muerto.

Muerto.

La verdad lo azotó con crudeza.

Muerto. Completamente muerto.

Ya no importaba cuánto se preocupara por él, cuánto lo quisiera… porque simplemente Keith ya había lo abandonado.

No.

El que había abandonado a Keith era Danel. Porque Danel partió a Hogwarts aun sabiendo que Keith tenía pesadillas e incluso fue visitado por la banshee. Abandonado porque Danel sabía que una banshee auguraba muerte.

A pesar de todo, Danel dejó a Keith con la idea de que nada pasaría y que esa horrible mujer no podía contra el "ángel guardián" de Keith. Qué mentira. Danel sabía que lo único parecido a un ángel guardián para Keith era él. Pero Danel lo había dejado porque quería regresar a Hogwarts, sentirse protegido él también, alejarse de la responsabilidad que significaba ser hermano mayor de Keith y Jude.

Sin darse cuenta, Danel empezó a llorar quedamente.

Keith, el iluso Keith, había confiado que las palabras de Danel eran verdad. Creía que _alguien_ lo protegía cuando en verdad estaba muy desamparado, es más, nunca nadie aparte de su madre se había preocupado por ellos tres.

De momento, las emociones se apretujaron en el pecho de Danel. **Tristeza**… tristeza porque… no sabía exactamente porqué.

**Decepción** porque no había protegido a Keith…**ira**…

**Culpa**. **Culpa** porque… porque sí. Porque él pudo haber protegido a Keith pero prefirió hacerse a un lado. Un niño había confiado en él y Danel lo había defraudado.

**Miedo** porque… él siempre había temido a la muerte. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo que la misma soledad le dio miedo.

No sabía qué pasaría a partir de ahora. Él ya era mayor de edad, así que tenía que hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de hospitalización, velación y entierro de Keith. Y no tenía nada ni sabía de dónde iba a sacar tanto dinero.

Volvió a pensar en Keith, en su mirada llorosa y volvió a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Maldita soledad.

Entonces sintió que algo rozó su pierna y bajó la mirada. Un perro negro se había sentado a su lado y sus ojos grises lo observaban con tristeza. Danel nunca había visto que un perro tuviera una mirada tan profunda… tan humana, tan cargada de sentimiento. Era como si el perro lo comprendiera.

-Vete de aquí, mugroso perro-escupió Danel sin convicción.

Canuto no obedeció pero Danel tampoco insistió.

Y otra vez el muchacho volvió a pensar en Keith, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse. Lo único que sabía era que Keith estaba muerto y eso era como un cuchillo en el corazón. No, peor aún. Era un punzante vacío en el pecho el que había dejado la ausencia de Keith. Y Danel también se daba cuenta de que ése dolor apenas estaba comenzando porque el tiempo se encargaría de hacer más profunda la herida.

Canuto le lamió una mano a Danel y recargó su cabeza con pesadez en de sus rodillas. Era como si de alguna manera el perro le estuviera diciendo al muchacho que él estaba ahí, con Danel.

Inconscientemente, Danel pasó una mano por la oreja de Canuto.

-Qué jodida es la vida ¿no, Pulgas?-preguntó sin poder contener sus lágrimas-. Yo pude haber hecho más por mi hermano pero…-se hizo un nudo en su garganta.

El perro se giró levemente para mirarlo.

-Jum… pero ahora está muerto-Danel volvió a guardar silencio.

Canuto miró hacia la habitación de James. No necesitaba más para entender a Danel o por lo menos para poder alcanzar a vislumbrar lo que el muchacho sentía, porque de tan sólo imaginar que James… muriera… no, Canuto no podía imaginárselo sin sentir un tremendo dolor.

Pero ahí estaba él, Canuto, porque no había podido encontrar el _Northshine_ a donde se habían llevado a Lily, ni mucho menos hacer algo para que James despertara.

-Además, ¿cómo le haré para pagar todo esto?-se preguntó Danel en voz baja-. No sé; somos muy pobres-suspiró y apretó los puños.

-Señor Lehen-llamó la profesora McGonagall en voz baja. Ambos, perro y muchacho, se asustaron porque no la habían visto u oído llegar.

-¿Qué…?-Danel carraspeó y se limpió las lágrimas-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Tiene que venir, la gente del orfanato quiere hablar con usted.

Danel tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que decía la profesora McGonagall, luego suspiró con un dejo de resignación y miró al perro:

-Gracias por la compañía, Pulgas.

Y se fue a paso lento con la profesora.

**Hola.**

**A quienes me dejaron sus comentarios (¡Gracias!) Hoy no los puedo contestar pero sépanse que en el siguiente cap se abrirá una nueva sección: Canuto contestando todos sus comentarios =) es lo que hago en mis historias y es más divertido.**

**En un par de días subo el siguiente!**


	5. Pulgueando por ahí

Canuto se sentó en el piso, observando cómo la profesora McGonagall y Danel se iban de la sala.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Danel, bueno sí, un poco de compasión pero… no podía imaginarse si quiera qué sería perder a… un hermano. Era como si perdiera a James.

James.

_No pienses en eso_, se dijo Canuto a sí mismo, _acuérdate de sus momentos de gloria, tonto_.

Y casi automáticamente vino a su memoria el día que James hizo sus primeras pruebas para quedar en el equipo de quidditch. Fue a principios de segundo año, para ser exactos…

_Era de mañana, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento azotaba contra sus rostros._

_-Lo harás bien-articuló Remus moviendo labios, sin hacer sonido._

_-Si no quedas, golpeamos a Wood-dijo Sirius en voz baja._

_James sonrió._

_-Suerte-le deseó Peter de todo corazón._

_James se frotó fuertemente los nudillos y se rascó la nariz…estaba nervioso. Cuando se rascaba la nariz, significaba que estaba nervioso._

_Se forzó a rememorar por décima vez los goles que había marcado el día anterior, mientras Fabián Prewett, cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, le ayudaba a practicar. Bueno, Potter tenía que reconocer que un gol le había salido por accidente…pero había sido un tanto espectacular._

_En ese momento, una enorme figura descendió hasta ellos, volando en escoba. Giles Wood era un enorme muchacho de quinto año. Era capitán golpeador. Tenía complexión similar a la de un luchador enmascarado muggle, y en esos momentos, cara de poco amigos._

_- ¡Aspirantes a cazadores acérquense!-ordenó._

_-Llegó la hora de la verdad-murmuró Peter._

_- Ánimo, enano sabes que puedes hacerlo-sonrió Sirius a pesar de que él también se moría de los nervios._

_James montó su escoba y en el momento en el que sintió el aire rozándole la cara y alborotándole el pelo…se sintió libre, se relajó completamente._

_- ¿Miedo?-se preguntó a sí mismo-. ¡NO! ¡Yo soy LIBRE!_

_Él, James Potter, era un ser libre que tenía unos magníficos amigos que saltando y gritando a rabiar desde las gradas, lo apoyaban. A sus amigos no les importaba que la gente los mirara como bichos raros, porque ellos estaban apoyando a James. Ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo. No hoy por lo menos._

_Tanto James como los otros aspirantes a cazadores comenzaron a simular un partido de todos contra todos, en especial contra el guardián oficial del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom. El guardián era un muchacho alto y fornido que no pudo intimidar a James._

_Lo que sí, era que a James le costaba trabajo arrebatar la quaffle a los otros aspirantes a cazadores, y en esos momentos difíciles se tenía que valer de las piernas para sostenerse en la escoba y usar sus dos manos en el juego. Varias veces tuvo que esquivar a dos locas bludgers asesinas; una vez, incluso se agachó a tiempo y esta pelota golpeó en la cabeza a otro compañero. Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba pero…_

_Y para cuando por fin tenía la quaffle en las manos, James se dirigía sin más hacia la portería. El chico burló al guardián dos veces con la misma finta de que iba a tirar en el aro central… y anotaba en el izquierdo._

_La tercera vez que tiró, James se resbaló por el mango de su escoba, distrayendo sin querer a Longbottom. La cuarta vez _casi_ no atinó… y en la quinta, el balón se escurrió por sus dedos, James lo golpeó con su muslo sin querer para evitar que cayera, y cuando lo notó, ya había anotado._

_-Fiu._

_Después de veinte minutos, Wood sonó el silbato, contento._

_-¡Ey, todos abajo!-gritó. Cuando todos descendieron hasta pisar la tierra, prosiguió-: Todos hicieron un gran trabajo, y bla, bla, bla. Potter, tú eres el nuevo cazador. Felicidades, lo ganaste a pulso. No hay muchos que lo disfrutan tanto._

_- ¿Q…qué?-James abrió exageradamente los ojos-. ¡Cielos! ¡Quedé! ¡ENTRÉ! ¡SUPERÉ A TODOS!_

_Si James no se desmayó fue de pura suerte._

Canuto se rió solo. James no tenía estrella, él había nacido con estrella. Aunque a veces no era tan brillante.

_-¡Que me lleve la jodida! ¡Hasta nunca, bestias malnacidas!_

_Sirius pateó el paragüero de troll que estaba en el pasillo del recibidor y empujó con sus manos una pequeña mesita con dos botellas de vino que se rompieron al contacto con el suelo._

_Antes de que la señora Black o Regulus alcanzaran a bajar las escaleras, Sirius abrió la puerta y salió del número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

_En cuanto la casa se volvió a esconder entre el 11 y el 13 y Sirius pisó el asfalto de la carretera, miró a su alrededor._

_Ya no pensaba volver a esa maldita casa._

_¡¿CASARLO?!_

_¡Su madre había decido CA-SAR-LO! ¡Y con la _querida_ tía Lucretia! Sirius tenía mil razones para negarse: la primera, él a diferencia de sus padres, sí conocía el significado de la palabra incesto (Lucretia era hermana de su padre Orión); la segunda razón era el insoportable y somnífero carácter de la señora, y por último lo más importante: la vieja ésa tenía como cincuenta mil años, demasiado vieja y fea para Sirius Black._

_Así que en cuanto se enteró, Sirius se negó, hizo su baúl rápidamente y salió de la casa maldiciendo a todo mundo._

_Pero ahora que estaba solo en medio de la carretera con equipaje en mano, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. James estaba de vacaciones en Italia ¡Italia!, No recordaba en qué rincón del mundo vivía Remus, y ni hablar de irse con Peter porque Sirius prefería mil veces dormir en la calle como perro, a soportar a la empalagosa y sucia hermana de Peter, que seguramente se pasaría cada minuto insinuándole a Sirius que quería ser su novia._

_Entonces como si su cerebro llevara meses planeándolo, tuvo una magnífica idea. Él y James habían planeado ir en agosto a Cokeworth, porque James había pensado darle una sorpresita a la Pelirroja en su casa. Bueeeeno… aún no era agosto, pero Cokeworther era la única opción, además, la Pelirroja ésa no le negaría techo a un alma desamparada como Sirius ¿verdad?_

_Sirius levantó su varita con la mano izquierda y al instante un estruendoso autobús apareció frente a él. Era el autobús Noctámbulo, el autobús mágico._

_- ¿A dónde?-le preguntó el conductor con indiferencia._

_-A Cokeworth, por la calle de la Hilandera._

_Después del incómodo viaje, Sirius pagó y se bajó, encontrándose con una calle repleta de casas bonitas pero similares todas entre sí. ¿En cuál vivía la Pelirroja?_

_Entonces se convirtió en Canuto para buscarla, pero no hizo falta porque un rato después se le acercaron dos chicas. Una era rubia con cara de caballo y la otra pelirroja que sólo podía ser Evans._

-Mamá ¿de qué se ríe ese perro?-preguntó una niña con coletas que observaba a Canuto reírse.

-No sé, hija-contestó la madre distraídamente sin dejar de leer su revista, mientras esperaba sentada en la sala del hospital-; algo debió de haber fumado.

Pero Canuto seguía en el mundo que eran sus recuerdos.

_Canuto escuchó a su estómago rugir. Demonios. Tenía hambre, pero ¿cómo no la iba a tener si ni siquiera había desayunado?_

_Tenía que comer algo… ¿dónde, dónde, DÓNDE?_

_Miró a un lado, pero si había algo que le molestaba era la vista a blanco y negro de perro._

_En ese momento, una mujer de edad pasó a su lado; a Canuto se le ocurrió una idea: puso cara de hambriento para ver si la mujer lo compadecía y le lanzaba algo; pero ella siguió caminando con demasiada rapidez para ser una viejita._

_Canuto ladró. Pero ¿qué ésa mujer no tenía alma? ¿No se compadecía del pobrecito de Canuto? El perrito estaba flacucho, hambriento, desorientado… ¡Hambriento! Tan hambriento como sólo un perro lo podía estar._

_Su estómago rugió otra vez. Vaya, ése no parecía estómago, parecía un león en potencia. Así que, por el instinto de hambre, Canuto ignoró a la señora y olisqueó el ambiente. Uy, ¿eso era una hamburguesa? Entonces, el perro siguió el olor. Provenía de un basurero; a Canuto no le podía importar menos: era comida, él tenía hambre, no tenía dinero, ¿qué más daba?_

_Canuto dio un salto y trepó, pero el problema fue que no tomó en cuenta su propio peso y el tamaño minúsculo del bote. Resultado: el contenedor se cayó, la basura se desparramó en el suelo y Canuto tenía medio cuerpo en el bote, medio en la calle y estaba completamente bañado en basura._

_Maldijo para sus adentros. Pero tenía que encontrar su hamburguesa. Con el hocico y sus patas, Canuto revolvió el desperdicio._

_Un tenis apestoso, ugh… lasaña podrida, una cosa verde, una cajita de metal que hizo «chic» cuando Canuto la pisó. El perro se asustó._

_Canuto continuó revolviendo hasta que vio su adorada hamburguesa, tirada en la esquina de la banqueta, como el resto de la basura del contenedor. El perro se acercó contento, pero se detuvo. Del otro lado de su hamburguesa, estaba un ratón comiéndola._

_Bien. Un segundo._

_¡UN RATÓN!_

_Canuto soltó un ladrido y los pelos de su cola se erizaron. Pero no era por agresión. Era por miedo._

_Canuto dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo. ¡¿Qué acababa de pensar?! NO, él NO tenía miedo de un estúpido ratón, aunque el maldito animalucho fuera gris, feo y chiquititito…_

_- ¡Wuf, wuf, wof!-Canuto ladró otra vez. Traducción: "¡Largo de aquí, maldito Mickey, largo! ¡Yo no te temo, estúpido! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!". Pero Canuto sólo se quedó parado ahí, ladrando como loco y Mickey se paró en dos patas y siguió comiendo, como si estuviera burlándose del perro._

_Antes de que Canuto pudiera ladrar otro insulto, una voz gritó:_

_- ¡Cállate, maldito perro!_

_Salido de la casa que estaba del otro lado de la carretera, un hombre se dirigía a él. Era alto y flaco, pero con una cara de mal humor que a Canuto le dieron ganas de mear en su pantalón._

_El perro se giró para ver a su cachito de hamburguesa… pero el ratón ya se la había llevado._

_- ¡WUF, WUF, WUF!-no hay necesidad de traducir esto._

_- ¡Tirando la basura, maldito animal!_

_Pero ahora Canuto tenía otro problema: Mr. Miado corría hacia él. Canuto dio vuelta para echar a correr, pero resbaló con un trozo de gelatina y chocó directamente con el bote de basura, que seguía lleno. Canuto se lastimó el cuello y se dobló una pata. Pero cuando trató de salir, pataleó con sus patas delanteras, sacudió su cabeza y sintió que varios trozos de tela se enredaron en su cuello, pero eran como correas porque Canuto notó que lo jalaban._

_-Qué perro más idiota-bufó Mr. Miado._

_¿Idiota?_

_Canuto podría no tener luces, pero sí mucha hambre y a eso había que sumarle que le llamaron idiota. Su enojo se multiplicó por cien. Entonces saltó con fuerza, arrancando sus correas de tela, y se dispuso a corretear a Mr. Miado._

_- ¿Qué…? Ah, chucho, chucho, chucho-Mr. Miado corrió hacia su casa-. ¡Llamaré a control animal para que te castren! -y cuando estaba a un metro del jardín de su casa, Canuto lo alcanzó y le mordió el zapato, agitándolo de un lado a otro con frenesí._

_- ¡Señor Roberts!_

_Canuto soltó a Mr. Miado. Conocía esa voz. Se giró con rapidez. A unos metros de donde estaba él, dos muchachas venían caminando, una era rubia con cara de caballo y la otra pelirroja, que sólo podía ser Evans._

_El señor Miado/Roberts se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón. Estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira._

_-Llamaré a Control Animal-bufó y entró a su casa dando un portazo._

_-Ay Pulgas ¿Qué hiciste?-se preguntó Evans en un suspiro de pesar, al tiempo que miraba al perro. Canuto se encogió por instinto ¿Qué? Tras un año en los que sólo recibía regaños por parte de Evans a uno le nacían mañas._

_-Seguro el señor Roberts le dio una patada porque sí-bufó la chica rubia. Ella también miró al perro._

_Canuto era de los que ganaban corazones con sólo sonreír, pero tuvo que recordarse que era un perro así que se conformó con poner cara de angelito. Hum, nunca la había probado, ojalá funcionara._

_-Ah, qué bonito perrito-suspiró la chica rubia. Síp, la faceta Cachorrito Lindo funcionó._

_Canuto no conocía a la chica, pero estaba claro que ella tenía más consideración que la Pelirroja Evans que de un momento a otro ignoró totalmente a Sirius. Tal vez haya influido el hecho de que era un perro y ella no lo reconociera como Sirius Black, pero… ¡Canuto también tenía sentimientos! Y hambre, ¡mucha hambre!_

_-Pobrecito…-la chica rubia que tenía cara de caballo, se agachó y acarició a Canuto. El perro puso una cara de angelito que rompía el corazón de cualquiera. La chica suspiró-. Ternurita._

_Finalmente Evans volteó. Tenía una expresión como si acabara de salir de un largo sueño._

_-Míralo, seguramente tiene hambre, Tuney-murmuró Evans. Vaya, la pelirroja sí tenía corazón. Canuto tenía que aprovechar._

_-No podemos tener un perro en casa Lily-Tuney se puso rígida y desvió la mirada del perro como si éste fuera una tremenda tentación-. No es sano ni hay espacio._

_- ¡Wuf, wuf! -Traducción: "llévenme, soy lindo sexy ¡y tengo hambre!"_

_-No podemos dejar que venga Control Escolar y lo mate, Tuney. Además... Se parece mucho al primer osito que te regaló Vernon._

_ Al oír esas palabras, Tuney se ablandó. Más en cuanto vieron el auto de Control Animal rondando la calle, no opuso resistencia a que Evans metiera al perro en su casa que, detallito era la del bote de basura que Canuto había tirado._

_Canuto no podía creer su buena suerte: había huido ileso de su casa, se había perdido en la calle y había ido a parar en la casa de la Pelirroja. Y todo él solito. Sacudió la cola, contento._

_-Un segundo, ¿Qué tienes en tu cuello, lindo perrito? -Evans se agachó y Canuto hizo lo mismo pero para quitarse con las patas la tela. No tuvo suerte._

_Tuney ahogó una risita. Evans se puso roja._

_-Mi... sostén-murmuró Evans. Ese era sólo un perro pero Evans sentía tanta vergüenza como si el mismísimo Sirius Black fuera el que tuviera su sostén. Evans intentó quitárselo pero casi ahorcaba al perrito. Canuto aulló. Muchos vecinos Se asomaron por las puertas y ventanas._

_-Ay, es m mi perro... Pulgas-sonrió Evans-. No se preocupen, sigan perdiendo tiempo ahí, jeje._

_En eso, Evans tomó al perro por su sostén y lo arrastró dentro de su casa. Canuto casi se volvía a ahogar._

_La casa de los Evans era muy pequeña. Tenía dos pisos y una escalera en el fondo de la sala. Había al lado de la escalera un pequeño árbol de navidad artificial adornado sólo con esferas doradas y moños blancos. Era hermoso. Un nacimiento en miniatura y con pastito de verdad estaba en su base._

_-No podemos meterlo en la casa, está sucio-se quejó Tuney._

_…_

_-Vamos Pulgas, es sólo agüita, mira-Evans agitó la manguera-. No daña._

_Canuto retrocedió. Quería huir pero Tuney había convertido el sostén de Evans en una correa potente. Y hablando del sostén, las chicas no podían quitárselo porque uno, no encontraban las tijeras, y dos, Canuto se volvía loco de sólo verlas acercándose con cuchillo en mano._

_Ahora se disponían a bañarlo en el patio y Canuto ladró._

_-¡Wuf, wuf, wuf!-. Traducción: "¿Están locas? Hace frío y la manguera me quiere matar. Soy Sirius Black, no un mocoso de cinco años. ¿O me quieren violar? Háganlo pero no-me-bañen"._

_-No se deja-Petunia se exasperó._

_-Pulgas ven aquí-Evans se acercó con la esponja en una mano y la manguera en otra pero Canuto retrocedió, jaló con fuerza para que Petunia soltara el sostén y se metió corriendo a casa._

_-¡Wuf, wuf!-. Traducción: "¡Soy libreeeeeeee!"_

_-Tuney, ve por el otro lado-ordenó Evans._

_Canuto subió las escaleras escuchando cómo Evans corría tras él. La puerta principal estaba abierta pero con todo y el baño a fuerza, Canuto no se quería ir. Olía las galletitas cociéndose en la cocina._

_Llegó al segundo piso y se metió en la primera habitación que encontró. Se escondió bajo la cama._

_-Pulgas... Puuulgas ¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba Evans con voz dulce y tolerante._

_En más de cinco años que llevaba con ella, restándole que casi no se hablaban y sumándole las veces que James la invitó a salir, Evans jamás le había hablado así a Sirius. Él estaba acostumbrado a Sus quejas, gritos y regaños. Qué raro era oírla así. Era como si Evans se guardara su mala cara sólo para ellos._

_Canuto se asomó._

_Era una habitación pequeña con sólo una ventana que daba al poniente. Había algunos pósteres del equipo Liverpool de fútbol, un deporte muggle, y de... ¿Los Beatles? Uy, los Rolling Stones, ¿A poco se podía ser fan de ambos y no morir en el intento? Es que él era fan de los Stones y James era de los Beatles; eso causaba las más grandes peleas entre los merodeadores. Quien dijera que los Merodeadores nunca peleaban, no los había visto los sábados con cruda por la mañana, enamorados de la misma chica, compitiendo por comerse el último panqué de la señora Potter o lo más importante: decir quién era mejor, los Beatles o los Stones._

_Las paredes tenían pegadas muchas cosas: collages de fotos, artículos con letras pequeñas, dibujos de flores con colores oscuros y letreros en letra grande y bonita como: "piensa antes de actuar", "mis amigos y familia son mi tesoro, mi vida un milagro", y de letras diferentes como "aquí estuvo Bill", "Alice the best". Una foto mágica de los tres amigos, rodeada por manos de pintura y escritura que Canuto no se detuvo a leer._

_La habitación estaba muy desordenada: libros tirados en el escritorio, ropa en la cama (lo único ordenado), el clóset estaba abierto y el basurero estaba a rebosar de papeles y muchas envolturas de dulces. Si no hubiera sido por el enorme escudo Gryffindor bordado que estaba suspendido en la cabecera de la cama, Sirius habría jurado que no era de Evans. Pero lo era. Vaya._

_Entonces Canuto vio a su lado bajo la cama, un bote de pintura con la que habían grabado las manos de Evans y amigos, así que lo destapó con su hocico y metió su pata. Grabó su huella en la pared, a un lado del escudo._

_-¡Aquí estás! -Canuto se asustó y salió corriendo, tumbando sin querer a Evans._

_Cuando llegó a la entrada del patio, no previó algo: Petunia estaba ahí con un caso de agua y jabón y se lo echó encima sin miramientos._

_.._

_Canuto pensó que después del baño el día iba a ser malo, pero no. Fue una de las Mejores Tardes Fuera de Hogwarts que había pasado en su vida. Nunca había pensado que le gustaría tanto la tranquilidad estilo muggle con Lily y Petunia Evans, pero vaya que le agradaba._

_Primero le dieron de comer pan y comida porque no tenían croquetas caninas. Como si a Canuto le gustaran esas cosas sabe mierda._

_Luego Lily le permitió (ya limpio) dormir en su cama y Canuto se dio el lujo de morder las Revistas Teen con chicos guapos de la pelirroja, mientras Lily se sentaba en una esquina leyendo y escuchando música. Ella no podía regañarlo. Por alguna razón, tener un perro mascota le alegraba la vida._

_Después Petunia volvió con las tijeras para quitar el sostén de Lily del cuello de Canuto. El perro no se dejó ¿Qué le iba a contar a James? ¿"Dejé que me quitaran el sostén fácilmente?"_

_-¿Qué le diremos a papá cuando llegue?-preguntó Tuny._

_-Hum... Vamos a chillarle para que nos deje con él-Lily rascó una oreja de Canuto-. Es lindo._

_Y cuando llegó su padre del trabajo, claro que ambas casi le lloraron. Era la primera vez que ambas estaban de acuerdo en algo. Las dos sentían que una presencia más, un perro, un gato, lo que sea, les alegraba algo y no sabían qué. El papá se dio cuenta que era lo que provocaba el vacío de la reciente muerte de su esposa._

_-¿Y seguras de que no me va a dar lata?-preguntó mirando con recelo a Canuto que miraba distraído las luces del arbolito._

_-No, mira es un perrito educado-contestó Lily alegremente, sintiendo que tenía ganado el terreno-. Pulgas, saluda._

_Canuto la miró con escepticismo. ¿En serio? Bueno, dio su pata al señor Evans._

_-Y está limpio-abonó Petunia._

_-¿Tú también, Tuney?_

_-Está limpio._

_- ¡Wuf, wuf, wuf, wuf, wuf! -Traducción: "¿No ve que soy un hermoso chucho? Déjeme y no vuelvo a mear en sus zapatos. Ups ya lo dije pero no lo volveré a hacer si me quedo ¡Ándele!"_

_El señor Evans las miró. Pensó un momento en que no podían tener un perro grande en casa... ¡Pero era diciembre! Y era la primera vez que veía a sus niñas unidas._

_-Bien, mañana decidiremos qué haremos con él-Lily saltó. Era como si le hubiera dicho que ya se lo quedara._

_Tuney miró a Lily con las cejas alzadas pero igual sonrió._

_-Gracias, pa._

_-Pero háganmela cena, por favor._

_-Tu favorito, pa: albóndigas._

_Canuto se metió en la cocina con Lily y Tuney._

_-Quiero leche, iré a comprarla-anunció Tuney._

_-Quédate quieto, Pulgas-dijo Lily mientras sacaba la carne del refrigerador-. Bien ya ganamos la primera batalla._

_Y Lily sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan sincera y tan bonita con sus hoyuelos, que por un instante Canuto supo porqué James estaba enamorado de ella, y hasta él sonrió._

_Luego Lily fue a encender la radio y se puso a hacer bolas con la carne y el arroz._

_-Es la primera vez que tenemos un perro aquí-dijo Lily-. Aunque mamá traía gatos y hasta un hámster, nunca pudimos tener a unos de los tuyos._

_-Wuf._

_-Sí-Lily sonrió-. Tú eres el único y por ahora el bebé, pero que no se te suba._

_-Wuf._

_-Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí-Lily suspiró-. El cáncer es jodido ¿Sabes? Le ganó la batalla hace dos años..._

_Canuto ladeó la cabeza. No lo sabía. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? Es que ver a Lily apagarse un poco cuando había estado tan feliz, lo puso sentimental._

_Lily frunció la boca. Silencio._

_-Bueno, no la venció-Lily se aclaró la garganta-. Ella se dejó llevar ¿Sabes? Una vez me dijo que la muerte era el mejor camino para conocer. Nunca entendí eso._

_Lily se quedó Callada un momento. Canuto ladeó la cabeza, esperando que añadiera algo._

_-¿Sabes, Pulgas? -dijo Lily lentamente._

_-¿Wuf?_

_-Eres un buen oyente. A pesar de que me recuerdas a alguien que me dan ganas de golpear._

_Canuto alzó las orejas e intentó olisquear la carne, pero Lily la alzó._

_-No es para tí, Pulgas. Y no te ofendas, tú no eres Black... o Potter. Buft. No sé qué mosco le picó a Potter que este año me ha seguido. Hum, seguramente Black le chupó el cerebro o algo así. De todos modos no sé cómo decírselo a Yef, es mi...-Lily se sonrojó-. Jum, mi novio. A escondidas, claro porque papá no lo sabe y pues tengo que cuidar una reputación en el colegio. O bueno lo diremos hasta que yo lo haya procesado todo._

_- ¡Wuf!-Traducción: ni te molestes, que James matará al tal Yef._

_-Es raro ¿Sabes? Nunca antes había tenido un novio y pues soy una novata... Me da miedo hacer algo que moleste a Yef... o una tontería. Claro que él es muy lindo y no suele saltar por todo. Un buen Ravenclaw-aquí Lily soltó una risita tonta-. Alice tampoco es de mucha ayuda..._

_Canuto cabeceó sin quitarle la vista a la carne. ¿Qué la pelirroja no se podía callar? Él creía que ella era del tipo introvertida y eso._

_- ¡Oh, no te he hablado de Alice!-Lily negó con la cabeza, sonriente-. Está medio chiflada, enamorada del mundo. Ella y Bill son mis mejores amigos. Bill es un Hufflepuff bastante decente. Eso si no le das café o chocolate… ¡Oh, esa es de sus canciones favoritas!_

_Canuto paró la oreja. En la radio estaban pasando una canción._

_(1)-Oh! darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm,_

_Entonces la pelirroja cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar porque se sabía la letra de tantas veces que la había oído._

_- Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

_Canuto retrocedió un paso. No es que Lily cantara mal… bueno sí, pero ni loco se lo iba a decir. Es que verla así, cantando una canción de los Beatles, le recordaba a James. Con razón lo traía loco, si eran tal para cual. Si Lily seguía así, Canuto terminaría cantando con ella, como lo hacía con James._

_-Oh, darling! If you leave me  
I'll never make it alone_

_believe me when I beg you  
don't ever leave me alone._

_Y la sospecha de Canuto se cumplió porque a la siguiente estrofa Lily le metió tal sentimiento que el perro comenzó a aullar. Lily empezó a moverse como si estuviera bailando con alguien y como no encontró pareja, le hizo una seña a Canuto. El perro se paró en dos patas y bailar, cantaron y aullar al mismo tiempo. Su micrófono era una bola de carne cruda con arroz._

_-When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know I nearly broke down and cried…_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know I nearly broke down and died…_

_Oh darling! If you leave me…_

_- ¡Lily!_

_Su padre y Petunia estaban en la puerta de la cocina. El primero muriéndose de risa y la segunda mirándola con desaprobación._

_-YO haré la cena-anunció Petunia, molesta._

_Después de la escenita de la cocina, el señor Roberts vino a tocar la puerta para quejarse del escándalo. Se molestó mucho cuando vio a Canuto detrás del señor Evans._

_- ¡Este perro es un demonio! -exclamó._

_-Este perro es de mis hijas, señor Robert-explicó el señor Evans, acostumbrado a que el señor Robert (y su hija Petunia) siempre se alzaran contra cualquier cosa-. Así que, si no le molesta, mis niñas y yo veremos un partido de fútbol._

_Con todo, le cerró la puerta en sus narices y se volvió a sus hijas._

_-Lily, Pulgas, Petunia-dijo mirándolos a los tres-. Quiero pasar mi noche tranquila, así que por favor siéntense y no hagan travesuras._

_A regañadientes, Canuto se sentó en la alfombra de la salita mientras el señor Evans y sus hijas veían un partido de fútbol entre el Liverpool y el Manchester City. El señor Evans apoyaba al City, Lily al Liverpool y Petunia estaba más atenta al teléfono por si le llamaba su novio. A Canuto, sinceramente le aburrió ese deporte. ¿Qué tenía de divertido si no había bludgers tratando de matar a los jugadores?_

_En un momento, Canuto sintió que sus cuartos traseros se estaban aplanando por el piso, así que se subió en el sillón, junto a Lily. Pensó que el señor Evans o Petunia se iban a molestar, pero sólo dijeron:_

_-Mañana temprano nos ayudas a quitar las manchas de tierra ¿vale, Pulgas?_

_Para cuando terminó el segundo tiempo, Canuto ya estaba tan aburrido que cabeceó hasta que se acomodó en las piernas de su compañera, sin ser consciente de ello. Ahí se sentía cómodo…_

_En eso, tocaron el timbre. Nadie se movió, sólo Petunia se levantó a abrir en tanto Lily y su padre seguían gritando en apoyo a sus equipos, como si ellos pudieran oírlos._

_- ¡Métela, métela!_

_- Portero, tú puedes, tú puedes…_

_-Ay, lo siento, no compramos aspiradoras-dijo Petunia nada más ver a quien tocaba el timbre._

_-No vendo aspiradoras, amiga. Estoy buscando a mi perro._

_Al oírlo, Lily se incorporó como resorte. Canuto se estaba durmiendo así que ni se enteró._

_- ¿Es su perro?-Petunia se hizo a un lado para que pasara._

_Entró a la sala ni más ni menos que James Potter._

_Lily se levantó, olvidándose de que Canuto estaba en su regazo. El perro cayó al suelo._

_- ¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? -exclamó Lily, adoptando el tono Prefecta, que solía usar con los infractores y desobedientes del colegio._

_James sonrió socarrón a Lily._

_-Yo también te extraño, linda._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? -el señor Evans se levantó-. ¿Lily, lo conoces?_

_-Es Potter, de mi colegio-murmuró Lily, molesta._

_Petunia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y subió rápidamente las escaleras._

_-Buenas noches sueg… señor Evans-James se inclinó y saludó al padre de Lily con la voz grave y tal educación que ni siquiera Canuto le había visto usar-. Soy James Potter, compañero de su hija. Mi… perro se perdió por aquí y alguien me dijo que lo vio por aquí-miró a Canuto con un dejo de enojo-. Es él._

_- ¿Y quién te crees tú para reclamar a Pulgas? -inquirió Lily, poniéndose frente al perro._

_- ¿Su dueño, mi a…?-James interrumpió "mi amor". No era tan idiota para intentar algo con Lily delante de su padre._

_- Hasta donde sé, Pulgas no ha corrido a ti, ¿cómo sé que es tuyo? -Lily se cruzó de brazos, creyendo que tenía la batalla ganada. Pensaba que Potter estaba ahí para molestarla, porque había tomado el puesto de verdugo personal de Lily Evans y seguramente no tenía nada que hacer en su casa más que rascarse el ombligo. Claro, teniendo montones de galeones podía hacer lo que se le venía en gana._

_-Canuto…-James se agachó pero no despegó la mirada de Lily-. Ven conmigo._

_El perro no se movió. No era por nada, pero no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba por dormirse. Que James se jodiera._

_- ¿Y le pones el apodo de tu amigo Black?-Lily alzó las cejas._

_-Larga historia; pero Pulgas le queda como anillo al dedo-James sonrió-. Canuto, mi madre hizo panqués, si no vienes no te tocará._

_No había ni terminado de hablar cuando Canuto corrió hacia él y le lamió la cara, imitando a un perro con su dueño. Si de los panqués Potter se trataba, vendería su alma al diablo si era posible. Okey, no tanto._

_- ¿Ves? -James sonrió más-. Vámonos, Canuto. Adiós mi amor. Adiós suegro._

_Lily frunció la boca._

_- Adiós chic… ¿qué? -para cuando el señor Evans respondió, James y su perro ya habían salido y estaban en la banqueta._

_-Reggie me escribió "pidiéndome" que te regresara si no quería que Orión te fuera a traer a rastras de mi casa-explicó James-. Luego eché cerebro y supe que no dejarías la oportunidad de molestar a Lily si sabías más o menos dónde vivía-James frunció el ceño y miró a Canuto-. Arruinaste mi viaje a Roma…_

_- ¿Wuf? -Canuto ladró, contento._

_-Era broma, ya no soportaba a mi tía Lucy. Y ahora explícame ¡¿Qué mierda hacías en las piernas de MI pelirroja?!_

_La calle estaba oscura y no había nadie. Canuto se paró en dos patas y al segundo siguiente, ya no era un perro alegre sino un muchacho risueño._

_-¿Y así me agradeces que te conseguí esto?-se quitó la prenda del cuello con facilidad. James levantó las cejas-. Un perrito lindo como yo lo puede todo-sonrió con presunción-. Quita esa cara de pervertido, Potter_

_James bufó y le arrebató la prenda._

_-Te vigilaré "Pulgas"-luego los dos se desaparecieron._

**(1) Oh darling" de los Beatles.**

**-Alala sí, alalalá sí, alala sí, probando, probando, helado de fresa, helado de fresa…**

**- 3… 2… 1… ¡Al aire!**

**- ¿Quiúbole amigos? Bienvenidos a la Marauder Zone 100.5 ¡su estación favorita! Con el mejor programa del mundo LiverPulgas, y el locutor más sexy de la radio, Canuto.**

**-Córtale Canuto, que el tiempo al aire es carísimo.**

**-Y sí amigos, esa sexy voz es la de mi pequeño, querido pero no tan sexy como yo, amigo Cornamenta. Saluda al público, Cornamenta.**

**-Sabes que no puedo salir mucho por acá, Canuto, arruinaría la trama principal.**

**-Ooouuu, con eso de que andas en coma, lo olvidé.**

**- Los comentarios, Canuto…**

**-Pero qué humor, Cuernos, se nota que a alguien no le tocó anoche.**

**- ¡Lily y yo lo haremos cuando sea necesario!**

**- ¡Fuertes declaraciones! Cuernos ¿recuerdas que hay niños en el público?**

**- ¡Sólo lee los comentarios, Canuto!**

**…**

**- ¿Qué?**

**-Hum, que Abisag te haya sacado de la jugada así de rápido afectó tu corazoncito de pollo ¿eh?**

**-… Es que… ¿Por qué yo, Canuto, por qué? La tipa esa me dejó en coma y para colmo está poniendo los capítulos muy sentimentales…**

**…**

**-Snif, snif, y lo peor es que a Lily ya le dio un capítulo completo para ella solo ¿y a mi qué? No le basta con dejarme pronto fuera de la jugada? No, la autora se empeña en fastidiarme la existencia y por eso fuera poco, le acaba de dar un capítulo a un chico nuevo que quiere quitarme mi lugar como tu mejor amigo y… ¿Canuto?**

**-Me aburres, Cuernos, mejor voy a leer los comentarios. ¡Jujuy! La primera es Adara: "¡Me gusta, me gusta! Síguelo, te seguiré leyendo. ¡Un abrazo!". ¿Te gusta…? ¿Te gusto yo? Admítelo Adara, ese sexy perrito te tiene loca…**

**-Canuto, no hay espacio para tu ego, sigue leyendo.**

**-Abrazo para ti también, Adara. Hum, veamos ¿quién sigue? Ah, Samanta ¿Black? ¿Prima? ¡Noooooo, más Black, noooooo! **

**-Ey, Canuto, que sea Black no significa que sea como tu preciosa mami.**

**-Cállate Cornamenta. Bueno, prima, hola. "Se está volviendo cada vez más interesante. No entiendo nada pero supongo que en unos capítulos lo haré." No te preocupes, Sexy Canuto tampoco entiende mucho así que…**

**- ¿Estás como protagonista y no entiendes ni jota, Canuto?**

**- ¿Uh? Yo no tengo la culpa, Abisag me convenció con una dotación vitalicia de… hum… de comida para machos, sí.**

**- Era helado de fresa, Canuto.**

**-Chist. "Estoy realmente confundida con lo de James y Lily, espero que Sirius logre salvarlos de lo que sea en que están metidos." ¡Síiiiii, súper Canuto al rescate! "Me encanto el ¡Ésa es MI CUÑADA! de Sirius, fue genial". Gracias, gracias, años de práctica. **

**-Por favor, Canuto, di algo más sensato.**

**- ¿Las bananas se comen con queso manchego?**

**-Eh… mejor sigue como estabas.**

**-Como decía, esa frase me salió en una bella tarde de inspiración, cuando los pájaros cantaban y la princesa verde me sonreía… ah… jum, jum. Seguiré leyendo. "¿Kyle era el pelirrojo cierto?" ¡No menciones a ese inútil copia barata de Brad Pitt! "¿Y qué tiene que ver Remus en todo esto?" Remus es un metiche, no le hagas caso, lo único que busca es robarme el protagonismo de esta historia…**

**-Remus es un caso particular. No te preocupes, le seguiremos la pista…**

**-Buj, seguirle la pista a Lunático es como perseguir caracoles. ¡Hola Albertina! "Este capítulo me descolocó un poco jaja, pero estuvo bueno!" Sí, porque yo estuve ahí, je…**

**-Sigue leyendo… **

**- "Osea... No le encontré mucha relación hasta el final, pero la verdad es que me enganché muchísimo con la trama. Te felicito por eso :) Espero que puedas subir pronto, abrazos." Qué bien que te hayamos enganchado, aunque no somos pescadores, jejejejeje…**

**Crick, Crick, Crick (sonidos de grillos).**

**-A nadie le hizo gracia eso, Canuto.**

**-No ando inspirado, el capítulo anterior me puso emo, la verdad. Bueno, ¿qué tal la vida, Gaby? "Me gusta mucho, está muy interesante la historia, ya quiero saber que pasará con James y Lily... Saludos! :)." Eh, eh, eh, yo te diré qué pasará con esos dos empalagosos: Lily se dará cuenta de que Cuernos es el amor de su vida, se casarán, vivirán como conejos, tendrán un mocosito que por su bien será mi ahijado y…**

**-Buft, Canuto, eso último es de J.K. Rowling y no sé qué haga Abisag con eso. La primera parte es el cannon de los fics, aquí no va a pasar… creo… ¿Por qué Abisag, por qué eres mala conmigo? **

**-Y haciendo a un lado a esta nenita llorona, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque eso es lógico porque salí yo…**

**- ¡¿Quieres callarte?! No comprendes mi dolor.**

**-No fastidies, Cuernos, al menos déjame darle las gracias a Gaby, Albertina, Smanta y Adara… **

**- ¡¿Por qué, Abisag, por qué, snif?!**

**- ¡Cuernos cállate, me avergüenzas!**

**- ¿POR QUÉ, SNIF?**

**-Oh, eres un caso perdido. Bien, mis amadas fanseses, nos vemos en la próxima edición de LiverPulgas ¡Cambio y fuera!**

**- ¡¿POR QUÉEEEE?!**


End file.
